You're Wife
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sakura tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya, meski dia telah berkeluarga. Sasuke sendiri, tidak bisa berbohong. Jika dia mencintai istri sahabatnya/SasuSaku/Slight NaruSaku/DLDR/Affair!
1. Chapter 1

"Sebenarnya apakah arti cinta yang sebenarnya? Ada kah yang bisa menjawabnya?"

Beberapa orang yang sedang duduk sembari memegang sebuah buku terdiam. Mereka memandang seorang wanita berambut pink sepunggung yang sedang membawakan materi tentang cinta.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab?" wanita itu tersenyum, "Karena cinta adalah sesuatu yang datang dari hati dengan tulus dan murni, tanpa sebuah noda yang akan membuatnya menjadi rusak dan hancur."

 **You're Wife**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapunn!**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo You're Wife oOo**

"Dulu aku memiliki cerita tentang seorang pria yang telah mencuri hatiku dan membawa hatiku pergi. Sayangnya, kami-sama tidak memperbolehkanku untuk bersatu dengannya. Karena pada akhirnya, aku telah menikah dengan priaku dan memendam perasaan ini meski telah berkeluarga."

Seorang wanita muda, berusia sekitar 25 tahunan membawakan sebuah seminar dengan tema **Cinta yang panjang**. Wanita itu bernama, Namikaze Sakura, istri dari pengusaha muda yang sedang naik daun dan seorang penulis buku. Seorang ibu muda dengan satu anak berusia 4 tahun yang menggemaskan dan memiliki rambut kuning seperti ayahnya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis memandang tamu-tamu yang hadir di seminarnya. Dia kembali memulai ceritanya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat sekolah menengah atas. Pertama kali aku mengenalnya, aku tidak pernah tahu jika aku akan jatuh cinta padanya. Pemuda yang dingin, menyebalkan dan banyak dikagumi banyak orang.

Tetapi, saat aku dikirim untuk mewakili sekolah dalam suatu perkemahan. Aku berada satu tim dengannya dan juga teman-temanku yang lain. Aku masih ingat, saat baru sampai di tempat perkemahan. Dia memberikanku sebuah minuman berenergi dan makanan ringan. Dia banyak melindungiku dan aku tidak menyangka jika aku akan jatuh cinta padanya."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Namun, ternyata Kami-sama memiliki kehendak lain. Aku tidak bisa bersatu dengannya, meski aku mencintainya. Kesimpulannya, cinta terkadang tidak bisa berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan, jika Kami-sama tidak menghendaki."

.

.

Seorang pria bermata onyx memandang seorang wanita yang sedang mengisi seminar. Seminar yang dibawakan olehnya baru saja selesai dan beberapa orang keluar, dan sebagian yang lainnya mengerubungi wanita itu untuk meminta tanda tangan.

Dia telah mendengarkan seminar yang dibawakan oleh Namikaze Sakura itu dari awal hingga akhir. Dan dia cukup paham, siapa yang dimaksud oleh wanita berambut pink itu.

Melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, dia bisa melihat wanita berambut pink itu sedang memasukan beberapa barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Apa anda ingin meminta tanda tangan?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sakura."

.

Sakura duduk di dalam mobil _Lamborghini_ milik pria itu dengan detak jantung yang sulit untuk di kendalikan. Di sampingnya, Sasuke Uchiha duduk dengan tenang sembari menyetir mobilnya di jalanan Tokyo yang padat, karena waktu sudah menunjukan jam makan malam.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Sasuke Uchiha? Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha, cucu dari pendiri Uchiha Corp dan seorang pebisnis paling kaya di Dunia. Mengalahkan kakek dan ayahnya, bahkan juga kakaknya.

"Sedang apa kamu di seminarku, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan pelan.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya dan melirik Sakura sebelum kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke arah jalanan, "Aku sudah sering mendapatkan undangan untuk datang ke seminarmu. Tetapi aku selalu sibuk untuk bisa datang, kebetulan jadwalku sedang kosong dan aku menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke seminarmu."

Sakura tersenyum sedih sebelum memandang keluar jendela mobil milik Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang berdenyut sakit, jauh di dalam dadanya.

"Aku tahu siapa yang kamu maksud dalam seminarmu." Sasuke kembali buka suara, "Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan semuanya, Sakura."

Sakura memandang Sasuke sebelum menarik nafas panjang.

"Itu sudah menjadi masa lalu kita, Sasuke-kun. Sekarang aku sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putra yang menggemaskan."

"Seharusnya, aku dulu lebih cepat untuk menghargai perasaanku. Jika aku tahu akan jadi begini jadinya."

"Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum manis, "Aku kini menjadi istri dari Naruto-kun, dan cintaku kepadaku hanyalah cinta monyet. Semuanya sudah berubah."

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah restaurant mewah sebelum mengajak Sakura turun. Sasuke hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang sebelum mendudukan dirinya dan memanggil pelayan.

"Hn, pesan apa yang kamu mau, Sakura. Aku yang akan mentraktirmu."

.

Seharusnya dia lebih peka terhadap perasaannya. Jika dia telah jatuh cinta kepada wanita berambut pink itu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Ketika mereka dikirim untuk mengikuti lomba perkemahan bersama teman-teman mereka yang lain.

Dia masih ingat, ketika Sakura kedinginan. Dia dengan langsung melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya kepada gadis berambut pink itu. Dia diam-diam memandang wajah Sakura saat tertidur, mengagumi kecantikan gadis berambut pink itu. Dan tanpa dia sadari, dia terlambat menyadari perasaannya.

Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ketika sahabatnya datang dan membawa gadis berambut pink itu bersamanya. Kini, gadis yang dia cintai telah dimiliki orang lain. Dia adalah istri dari sahabatnya sendiri.

.

"Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum setelah mobil milik Sasuke berhenti di depan rumahnya yang megah.

"Hn."

"Mau mampir, Sasuke-kun?" tawar Sakura.

Sasuke memandang rumah megah yang terlihat lenggang itu.

"Hn. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

"Aa." Sakura tersenyum canggung, "Baiklah. Selamat malam, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura tersenyum ketika dirinya turun dari mobil milik Sasuke dan mobil _Lamborghini_ itu melaju meninggalkannya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit kala dia melihat onyx milik Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu datang menghampiriku, Sasuke-kun?"

Menarik nafas panjang, Sakura memantapkan hatinya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Biar bagaimanapun, dia adalah nyonya Namikaze, tidak seharusnya dia mencintai lelaki lain disaat dia sudah memiliki suami yang tampan, kaya dan banyak dikagumi oleh wanita. Apalagi dengan kehadiran putra laki-lakinya yang mirip dengan ayahnya itu.

"Tadaima."

"Okaelinasai, kaa-chan!"

Sakura tertawa ketika seorang bocah lelaki berumur 4 tahun langsung memeluknya. Bocah lelaki itu tertawa-tawa ketika memeluk kakinya.

"Natsu! Jangan lari-lari, ayo pakai bajumu, dettebayou!" Naruto muncul membawa baju milik Natsu.

"Natsu maunya dipakaikan sama kaa-chan!" Natsu memandang Naruto dan tertawa khas milik ayahnya.

"Nanti Natsu bisa masuk angin," ucap Sakura tersenyum lalu mengambil baju dari tangan Naruto dan memakaikannya kepada Natsu, "Nah, kalau begini kan Natsu jadi tampan."

"Seperti papanya, dettebayou!" celetuk Naruto.

"Ish.. Natsu dan Tou-chan lebih tampan Natsu!" Natsu menjulurkan lidahnya sembari tertawa.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat bagaimana Natsu begitu mirip dengan sang ayah. Ya. Namikaze Natsu, putranya yang lucu dan menggemaskan dan _hyperactive,_ seperti ayahnya. Wajahnya begitu mirip dengan ayahnya, tetapi kulit Natsu mirip dengannya.

"Bagaimana dengan seminarmu, Sakura?" Naruto menuntun Sakura duduk di sofa bersama putra mereka yang tidak bisa diam.

"Berjalan dengan lancar, Naruto-kun." Sakura tersenyum, "Tumben sekali kamu sudah pulang, biasanya kamu selalu pulang larut malam."

"Aku merindukan kalian, dettebayou!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, sekilas mirip sekali dengan Natsu.

"Wajahmu jadi mirip Natsu, Naruto-kun," ucap Sakura menggoda Naruto.

"Tidak milip! Wajahku lebih milip dengan kaa-chan!" Natsu buka suara.

"Iya, iya, wajahmu mirip dengan kaa-san." Sakura mencubit hidung Natsu sebelum bangkit dari duduknya, "Sebaiknya aku segera mandi. Kamu sudah makan malam, Naruto-kun?"

"Sudah, aku dan Natsu makan ramen tadi." Cengir Naruto.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku segera mandi."

.

Guyuran air shower membasahi tubuh Sakura. Memejamkan matanya, bayangan Sasuke terlintas di benaknya.

Tidakkah dia bisa melupakan Sasuke? Melupakan cinta pertamanya? Dia sudah bersuami, dia harus mengabdikan diri untuk suaminya.

Mengambil handuk, Sakura mengeringkan tubuh dan juga rambutnya. Keluar dari kamar mandi, emeraldnya menangkap sosok suaminya yang sedang tidur di tengah ranjang. Sepertinya suaminya itu begitu kelelahan.

Mengganti pakaiannya, Sakura segera merebahkan diri di sebelah Naruto dan memandang wajah tampan suaminya itu. Mengambil sesuatu dari balik bantalnya, dia mengelus foto itu dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

 **oOo You're Wife oOo**

"Ohayou!" suara cempreng milik Natsu memecah pagi hari.

Naruto yang sedang menyeruput kopinya mengusap rambut putranya dengan lembut.

"Kaa-chan, bolehkah aku minta lamen?" tanya Natsu penuh harap.

"Tidak ada ramen untuk sarapan, Natsu." Sakura meletakan sepanci Miso di meja makan, "Kamu bisa sakit perut di sekolah jika makan ramen."

"Tapi Natsu maunya Lamen!" Natsu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Dengarkan apa kata Kaa-chan, Natsu." Naruto mengusap rambut putranya dengan lembut.

Dengan berat hati, Natsu melahap Miso yang diberikan oleh ibunya itu.

"Sakura, apa kamu tidak bosan berada di rumah terus menerus?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura yang sedang meneguk susu strawberrynya memandang suaminya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku lebih suka di rumah dan menulis, Naruto-kun." Sakura memandang Natsu yang memakan sarapannya dengan berat hati.

"Teme- maksudku Sasuke, membutuhkan seorang sekertaris. Aku akan mengusulkanmu untuk menjadi sekertarisnya."

Sakura terkejut mendengar usul Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang membuncah di dalam hatinya ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto-kun. Aku lebih suka di rumah dan mengurus Natsu." Sakura tersenyum, "Bukankah begitu, Natsu?"

Natsu tidak menjawab, dia masih kesal karena tidak boleh sarapan ramen oleh ibunya.

"Jangan marah, dettebayou!" Naruto mengusap rambut Natsu sebelum bangkit, "Sebaiknya aku berangkat kerja, dettebayou. Ayo Natsu."

Natsu segera meminum susunya dengan wajah masih ditekuk. Sakura mencuri satu ciuman sebelum putranya berangkat ke sekolah. Naruto menunjukan cengirannya dan mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut dan panjang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Haruskah dia menerima usulan suaminya untuk menjadi sekertaris Sasuke?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **Yaaaaakkk! Sakura datang dengan fict baru lagi! :3 entah dapet ilham dari mana pengen bikin fict begini :D emang sengaja di bikin pendek :3**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sembari menandatangani dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya. Konsentrasinya buyar ketika bayangan Sakura melintasi benaknya. Menggerutu kesal, Sasuke meletakan bolpointnya dengan kasar.

Kenapa dia tidak bisa melupakan sosok wanita berambut merah muda itu?

 **You're Wife**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapunn!**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo You're Wife oOo**

Sasuke tahu, jika perasaannya ini gila. Dia jatuh cinta pada istri sahabatnya dan dia mengakui jika dirinya gila. Tetapi, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Sakura sejak berada di sekolah menengah atas, ketika dia melihat wajah damai Sakura yang sedang tertidur di dalam tendanya.

Dia merasa seperti pria putus asa sekarang, seperti tidak ada wanita lagi yang cocok untuknya. Tapi itulah kenyataannya, dia tidak bisa mencintai wanita lain selain Sakura. Dan dia tahu, jika tindakannya ini tidak hanya akan merusak rumah tangga sahabatnya, tetapi juga akan merusak persahabatannya dengan Naruto.

Apa jadinya jika sahabatnya itu mengetahui tentang perasaan terlarangnya ini?

"Yo, Teme!"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Naruto berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya sembari menunjukan cengirannya. Sasuke hanya mendenguskan wajahnya seperti biasanya.

"Hn. Tumben sekali kamu mau datang ke kantorku, dobe?"

"Hehe.. aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu saja, tidak boleh?" Naruto langsung mendudukan diri di hadapan Sasuke, "Bagaimana kabarmu, teme? Kamu terlihat seperti pria patah hati yang kesepian, Teme."

"Bersikaplah sombong seperti itu." Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Makanya, menikahlah Teme!" Naruto mulai membanggakan dirinya, "Lihatlah kehidupanku yang sekarang. Aku memiliki putra yang lucu dan menggemaskan, juga istri yang cantik dan selalu ada untukku. Seharusnya kamu mencontoh diriku dan segera menikah."

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum pahit sebelum berwajah datar kembali. Ada sesuatu yang menohok hatinya ketika Naruto membanggakan kehidupannya. _Masihkah dia berharap kepada Sakura? Haruskah dia terus menjadi bujangan yang terus menerus berharap kepada istri orang?_

"Kamu harus tahu rasanya memiliki seorang istri, teme. Kamu tidak akan kesepian di apartemen mewahmu itu. Kamu tidak akan lebih terurus, memiliki keluarga yang bahagia dan anak-anak yang menggemaskan."

"Jika kamu hanya ingin menyombongkan dirimu, sebaiknya kamu pulang," cibir Sasuke.

Naruto terpingkal mendengar perkataan dingin sahabatnya itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku mau menawarkan sekretaris baru untukmu. Bukankah Shion baru saja mengundurkan diri?" ucap Naruto.

"Hn? Tumben sekali kamu menawarkan seseorang." Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Tentu saja, dettebayou! Aku ingin menawarkan Sakura menjadi sekretarismu."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sakura? Istrimu?"

"Memangnya ada berapa istriku, dettebayou!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal, "Aku kasihan melihatnya hanya berada di rumah dan menulis buku saja. Paling-paling dia pergi jika ada seminar atau menjemput Natsu, aku ingin dia melihat dunia luar dengan menjadi sekretarismu."

"Hn, kenapa bukan dia saja yang menjadi sekretarismu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Hinata sudah menjadi sekretaris pribadiku bertahu-tahun, dia sudah menghafal seluruh arsip perusahaan dan kerjanya juga cepat. Bukan berarti Sakura kerjanya tidak cepat, tapi Sakura harus beradaptasi lagi. Bukankah jika dia menjadi sekretarismu sama saja dia juga akan beradaptasi lagi?"

Setan dalam hati Sasuke mulai bersorak kegirangan. Setan-setan di sekitarnya mulai membisikan ide-ide jahanam karena jalan untuk mendekati Sakura terbentang luas. Ini merupakan kesempatan emas untuk bisa dekat kembali dengan Sakura. Setelah selama ini, dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sakura karena dia masih patah hati karena pernikahan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku terima Sakura menjadi sekretarisku."

.

.

Sakura duduk termenung di depan laptopnya. Pikirannya melayang kepada empat tahun lalu.

.

" **Apa? Perkemahan?" Sakura memandang tidak percaya kearah gurunya.**

" **Hmm.. kebetulan sekali sekolah kita terpilih untuk mengikuti lomba perkemahan. Kamu memiliki suara emas, kamu akan mewakili sekolah kita dalam perkemahan itu untuk mengikuti lomba menyanyi. Sasuke yang akan mengiringimu dengan gitarnya." Iruka memandang kedua muridnya itu.**

 **Sakura melirik Sasuke yang bertindak acuh tak acuh seperti tidak berminat dengan perkemahan ini. Menarik nafas panjang, akhirnya dia buka suara.**

" **Baiklah."**

" **Nah, kalian memang murid terbaikku." Iruka tersenyum, "Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kolaborasi kalian jika bernyanyi bersama. Tunjukan padaku."**

 **Sakura memandang Sasuke yang mengeluarkan gitarnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Dia menggigit bibir dalamnya karena gugup.**

" **Hn, kamu bisa lagu Westlife?" tanya Sasuke masih** _ **mensteam**_ **gitarnya.**

" **Umm.. aku hafal beberapa lagunya." Sakura menjawab dengan gugup.**

" **Baguslah, kita akan membawakan lagu All or Nothing."**

 **Sasuke mulai memetik gitarnya, Sakura sedikit melirik Sasuke sebelum buka suara.**

" _ **I Know he's been on your mind**_

 _ **That distant look is in your eyes**_

 _ **I thought with time you'd relize**_

 _ **It's Over.. over.."**_

 **Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum mulai bersuara lagi.**

" _ **It's not the way i choose to live**_

 _ **Bit something somewhere gotta gie**_

 _ **As sharing in this relationship**_

 _ **Get's older.. older.."**_

 **Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan lirik selanjutnya. Sebuah suara menginterupsinya.**

" _ **You Know i'd fight for you but ow could i fight someone who isn't even there**_

 _ **I've had the rest of you now i want the best of you i don't care if that's not fair."**_

 **Sepersekian detik, Sakura seperti terhipnotis oleh suara Sasuke yang mengalun lembut. Dia tidak tahu jika Sasuke memiliki suara yang indah.**

 **Melihat onyx Sasuke yang memandangnya, membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Sakura mengambil nafas, dan bersama-sama mereka membuka suara.**

" _ **Cuz I want it all**_

 _ **Or nothing at all**_

 _ **There's nowhere left to fall**_

 _ **When you reach the bottom it's now or never**_

 _ **Is it all**_

 _ **Or are we just friend**_

 _ **Is this how it ends**_

 _ **With simple telephone call**_

 _ **You leave me here.. with nothing at all."**_

 **Petikan gitar Sasuke terhenti ketika onyxnya menangkap emerald Sakura yang memabukan. Sejenak, mereka terhanyut dalam getaran yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain.**

 **Iruka tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan dan berdiri untuk memberikan tepuk tangan yang keras. Tidak salah dia memilih murid terbaiknya untuk berkolaborasi. Sakura dan Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangan ketika tepukan tangan Iruka sensei terdengar.**

 **Sakura tidak bisa menahan wajahnya yang menghangat dan emeraldnya melirik Sasuke yang tidak menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti.**

" **Kalian hebat!" Iruka tersenyum, "Tidak salah jika aku memilih kalian, Sasuke, Sakura."**

.

Lamunan Sakura buyar ketika laptopnya mendadak mati. Sial! Dia lupa mencharger baterai laptopnya. Bangkit dari duduknya, Sakura mencharger laptopnya sebelum memandang jam yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi. Dia lupa jika harus menjemput Natsu di sekolahnya.

Mengenakan blus sederhana berwarna hijau, Sakura menuju garasi rumahnya dan mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sekolah Natsu. Satu alisnya terangkat ketika menemukan Natsu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"K-kau begitu menggemaskan Na-Natsu-kun."

Natsu tidak bisa menahan cengirannya. Saphirenya membulat dan bersinar ketika melihat ibunya datang menjemput.

"Kaa-chan!" Natsu segera berlari menghampiri Sakura, membuat tasnya bergoyang-goyang lucu.

"Jangan lari-lari, Natsu." Sakura memperingati putranya yang tersenyum ceria.

"Se-selamat siang, Sa-Sakura-san." Hinata menghampirinya dan tersenyum sopan.

"Jangan seformal itu padaku, Hinata." Sakura tersenyum kepada sekretaris suaminya itu, "Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini, Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum sopan sebelum menjawab.

"Kebetulan, N-Naruto-sama memintaku untuk datang ke sa-salah satu perusahaan Namikaze Corp. L-lalu, aku l-lewat di-disini, jadi a-aku memutuskan u-untuk mampir."

Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung, dia bingung harus menanggapi apa. Rengekan Natsu menyelamatkannya dari suasana canggung.

"Kaa-chan! Natsu lapal!" rengek Natsu.

"Iya, sayang." Sakura tersenyum, "Sebaiknya kami segera pulang, Hinata. Ucapkan salam pada bibi Hinata."

"Sampai jumpa, bibi Hinata!" Natsu melambaikan tangannya ketika mamanya membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

Natsu tidak bisa menahan teriakannya ketika mendengar suara mobil yang berhenti di depan halaman rumahnya. Naruto merentangkan tangannya dan mengambil Natsu dalam gendongannya.

"Tou-chan!" Natsu tertawa girang.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, jagoan? Kamu tidak berbuat nakal, kan?" tanya Naruto mencubit hidung Natsu.

"Tou-chan! Sakit!" Natsu memukul tangan milik ayahnya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Sakura berdiri di depan pintu rumah sembari tersenyum. Dengan langkah kaki yang besar, Naruto mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

"Mou! Tou-chan! Aku masih anak kecil!" protes Natsu ketika melihat orang tuanya berciuman.

"Maafkan aku, Natsu." Naruto tertawa sedangkan Sakura tidak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya, "Mungkin kamu harus menutup matamu setiap Tou-san pulang kerja."

"Naruto-kun! Jangan ajari Natsu macam-macam!" Sakura mencubit lengan suaminya dengan gemas.

"Hehehe.. maafkan aku, Sakura." Naruto menunjukan cengirannya.

"Tou-chan! Ayo kita makan! Natsu sudah lapal!" Natsu mulai menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Baiklah, baiklah ayo kita makan."

.

.

"Sakura." Naruto memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Makan malam sudah usai, Natsu segera tidur karena putranya itu kelelahan. Sakura juga langsung merebahkan dirinya dan kini suaminya sedang memeluknya.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" balas Sakura.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepada Teme, jika kamu akan menjadi sekretaris pribadinya."

Sakura memandang Naruto sebelum menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku belum menyetujui untuk menjadi sekretaris Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun."

"Benarkah?" Naruto menunjukan cengiran tanpa dosanya, "Aku selalu kepikiran dirimu, kamu kesepian di rumah. Hanya keluar rumah jika ada seminar atau menjemput Natsu, jika kamu bekerja menjadi sekretaris teme, kamu bisa melihat dunia, Sakura."

Sakura memandang suaminya sebelum menghela nafas sejenak. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus satu ruangan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku menghargai usulanmu, Naruto-kun. Tapi, aku lebih suka di rumah."

"Cobalah dulu, Sakura. Apa salahnya jika mencobanya? Aku juga sering pergi keluar kota, jika kamu bekerja dengan teme, aku tenang jika meninggalkanmu dengan Natsu."

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Dadanya bergejolak, dia tidak ingin menghianati suaminya, tapi dia tidak bisa menghilangkan cintanya terhadap Sasuke.

"Aku akan mencobanya, Naruto-kun."

 **oOo You're Wife oOo**

Sakura membuka matanya dan menemukan suaminya tidur membelakanginya. Tangannya merogoh bawah bantalnya dan mengambil sebuah foto, tangannya mengelus foto itu dengan lembut.

"Apakah yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sakura kembali menyimpan foto itu di bawah bantalnya dan segera bangun dari tidurnya, dia harus segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Bukankah hari ini dia akan bekerja sebegai sekretaris pribadi Sasuke?

.

Sasuke menyeduh kopi dan menyesapinya dengan pelan. Semalam suntuk dia terserang insomnia dan sekarang rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Dirinya mengalami insomnia bukan tanpa alasan, itu terjadi karena dia memikirkan Sakura.

Hari ini Sakura akan bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadinya, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatnya kehilangan rasa kantuk.

Mencuci cangkirnya, Sasuke memakai jasnya dan langsung berjalan keluar apartemennya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat seperti pria patah hati ketika berhadapan dengan Sakura.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, bangunlah." Sakura mengguncangkan bahu Naruto dengan lembut.

"Lima menit lagi, Sakura." Naruto menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

"Jangan begitu Naruto-kun." Sakura tersenyum, "Aku akan membangunkan Natsu. Pastikan dirimu sudah siap."

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar putranya. Membuka pintu kamarnya, dia memandang seorang bocah lelaki yang tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Senyumnya terkembang dan dia segera mendekati putranya.

"Natsu, bangunlah. Kamu harus sekolah."

Natsu membuka sedikit matanya dan memandang mamanya yang tersenyum lembut.

"Lima menit lagi, kaa-chan."

"Tidak ada lima menit lagi, Natsu." Sakura menciumi pipi gembil Natsu.

"Hentikan, kaa-chan! Itu geli!" protes Natsu.

"Maka dari itu, bangunlah." Sakura tersenyum, "Kaa-chan akan menunggumu di meja makan. Jangan tertidur lagi, Natsu."

Sakura segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat bekerja. Naruto sendiri sedang mandi, untungnya dia sudah mandi sebelum menyiapkan sarapan.

Naruto muncul dan senyum mesum terkembang di bibirnya, apalagi melihat Sakura dalam balutan pakaian kerja yang membuatnya terlihat lebih seksi.

"Kau seksi sekali, Sakura." Bisik Naruto memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Sakura sendiri bisa merasakan ereksi Naruto menyentuh pantat bulat dan sekalnya.

"Hentikan itu, Naruto-kun. Kita harus segera bersiap."

Sakura melepaskan tangan Naruto yang melingkari perutnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Naruto hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya tak acuh dan mulai memakai pakaiannya. Setelah siap dengan semuanya, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Sakura sedang mencoba menyuapi Natsu yang rewel lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu, jagoan?" Naruto duduk di sebelah Natsu.

"Natsu tidak mau nasi! Natsu mau lamen!" Natsu mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ingat apa perjanjian kita? tidak ada ramen saat sarapan." Naruto mengacak lembut rambut Natsu, "Makanlah apa yang dimasak kaa-san, Natsu."

Natsu kembali merengut kesal dan menerima sarapan yang suapkan ibunya.

.

.

Sakura memandang gedung megah di hadapannya. Perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang terkenal, bahkan melebihi Namikaze Corp milik suaminya itu.

"Kita sudah sampai, Sakura." Naruto menunjukan cengirannya.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa menjadi sekretaris Sasuke-kun." Sakura memandang suaminya dengan ragu-ragu.

Dirinya bukannya tidak bisa untuk menjadi seorang sekretaris, kemampuannya bahkan diatas itu. Tapi, dia hanya tidak ingin untuk kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke dan kembali ke dasar jurang yang bernama cinta. Dia tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

"Kamu pasti bisa, Sakura." Naruto tersenyum, "Aku mungkin ada rapat sampai malam, jika bisa aku akan menjemputmu."

"Tidak masalah, Naruto-kun. Aku bisa naik taksi." Sakura tersenyum lembut dan mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sakura merasakan sesak ketika mendangar perkataan Naruto. Cinta? Dia saja masih menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, apakah dia mencintai suaminya? Tidak, dia menyayangi suaminya, cintanya telah habis untuk pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-aku juga, Naruto-kun." Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil milik suaminya. Mobil BMW keluaran terbaru itu melaju meninggalkannya, emeraldnya menatap gedung di hadapannya.

Perlahan, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Beberapa karyawan terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir membawa berkas-berkas, dan segala macam kegiatan lainnya.

"Apa ada yang bisa dibantu?" seorang resepsionist bertanya kepadanya.

"Apakah Sasuke-sama, ada di tempat?" Sakura bertanya dengan ragu.

"Apa anda sudah memiliki janji?" resepsionist bernama Tayuya itu mengecek bukunya, "Jika anda tidak memiliki janji, anda tidak bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha-sama."

"Hn. Dia sekretaris baruku, Tayuya."

Tayuya membungkukan badannya dengan sopan ketika atasannya tiba-tiba muncul. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum canggung ketika pemuda itu muncul. Sasuke tampak gagah dengan balutan jas yang begitu pas di tubuhnya.

Sejenak, onyxnya menatap emerald milik Sakura dan terpaku di tempat. Setidaknya, dia harus bersikap profesional.

"Hn. Ikut aku." Sasuke membalikan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya diikuti Sakura.

Membuka pintu ruangannya, Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sakura memandang ruangan Sasuke yang begitu besar dan luas, ada dua meja di dalam sana.

"Meja kerjamu ada disana." Sasuke menunjuk meja kerja yang berada tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya, "Kamu bisa memulai pekerjaanmu dengan menyortir dokumen yang harus aku tanda tangani, kemudian kamu bisa merapikan lemari arsip."

"Baik, Sasuke-sama." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan membalikan badannya.

Sasuke menahan air liurnya ketika melihat pantat bulat dan sekal milik Sakura, ketika wanita itu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Ada sesuatu yang menegang di selangkangannya. Sial! Dalam hati Sasuke mencoba memperingati dirinya untuk mengendalikan diri. Jika sudah berhubungan dengan Sakura, dia selalu merasa bukan menjadi dirinya.

Mendudukan dirinya di kursinya, Sasuke mulai membuka berkas yang ditinggalkan Tayuya sebelum Sakura datang. Onyxnya melirik Sakura yang sedang memilah-milah berkas untuk di tanda tangani, ada sesuatu yang menyesakan di dalam dadanya.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang atasannya itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Maaf?"

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

.

.

Sakura memandang jam di tangannya sebelum menggigit bibirnya dengan gusar. Natsu pasti sudah pulang dari sekolahnya dan putranya itu pasti sendirian di sekolahnya. Dia ingin meminta izin kepada Sasuke untuk menjemput Natsu, namun ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang terlihat gelisah. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu wanita itu, Sasuke hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa yang menjadi masalah wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"Hn. Apa ada yang salah, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat kegelisahan wanita itu.

Sakura tersentak kaget dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Apa yang menjadi masalahmu? Katakan saja."

"Aku harus menjemput Natsu." Sakura akhirnya mengatakan apa yang menjadi isi hatinya, "Aku akan cepat kembali dan mengerjakan semua ini."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursinya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Tapi, kamu ada rapat bersama Nara corp sepuluh menit lagi-"

"Aku bosnya disini, Sakura. Kamu tidak bisa menolak perintahku, batalkan rapat dengan Nara corp."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Dadanya berdesir mendengar apa yang menjadi perkataan Sasuke. _Kami-sama.. apakah aku harus terus menerus terjebak dalam lingkaran cinta ini?_

Beberapa karyawan memandanginya yang berjalan di belakang dengan tatapan aneh, beberapa memandangi mereka dengan tidak suka. Sakura merasa risih dengan pandangan seperti itu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran dan mengeluarkan kuncinya. Membuka pintunya, dia segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya diikuti Sakura.

"Dimana sekolah Natsu?" tanya Sasuke melirik Sakura.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sebelum melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Umm.. Hidden Leaf TK."

Sasuke segera melajukan mobilnya menuju Hidden Leaf TK. Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke hanya bisa mencuri-curi lirikan kearah pemuda itu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari pemuda itu, masih tetap sama. Jantungnya serasa bermarathon, rasanya dia seperti kembali ke masa lalunya.

Sakura akui, dia selalu merasa nyaman berada di sisi Sasuke. Entah mengapa, dia merasa pemuda itu bisa melindunginya. Ini tidak seperti berada di sisi Naruto, saat dia berada di samping suaminya itu, ada sesuatu yang membentengi hatinya. Kunci hatinya telah dibawa pergi oleh Sasuke, dan Naruto hanya bisa bediri di depan pintu hatinya. Hanya Sasuke-lah yang bisa memasuki hatinya, bukan suaminya atau siapapun.

Pernikahannya dan Naruto hanyalah pernikahan balas budi. Pernikahan yang hanya di dasari cinta sepihak saja.

Sasuke sendiri juga melirik Sakura diam-diam. Mengagumi wajah cantik nan ayu milik wanita itu. Tidak salah jika dia jatuh cinta pada wanita itu, meski dia tahu cintanya itu salah. Tidak seharusnya dia jatuh cinta kepada istri sahabatnya itu. Seharusnya dia berterimakasih kepada sahabatnya itu, karena secara tidak langsung, sahabatnya itu malah mendekatkan dirinya kepada wanita yang dia cintai.

Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke berhenti di Hidden Life TK. Sakura bisa melihat putranya itu sedang duduk di ayunan bersama beberapa temannya. Senyum langsung terkembang di bibirnya dan dia segera turun dari dalam mobil milik Sasuke.

"Natsu!"

"Kaa-chan!" bocah lelaki berambut pirang itu langsung memeluk sang Ibu, "Kaa-chan kenapa lama sekali!"

Sakura mensejajarkan dirinya dirinya dengan Natsu.

"Kaa-sann kan sudah mengatakan kepadamu, jika kaa-san harus bekerja."

"Hn."

Natsu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang seseorang yang berada di belakang ibunya.

"Siapa paman pantat ayam itu, kaa-chan?" Natsu memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh.

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya. Merasa tidak suka dengan panggilan yang disebutkan Natsu.

"Natsu, jangan seperti itu." Sakura mencoba memperingati Natsu, "Maafkan Natsu ya, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memandang emerald Sakura yang selalu membuatnya luluh.

"Hn."

"Habisnya, paman itu punya lambut yang milip sama pantat ayam!" Natsu tidak terima di salahkan oleh ibunya.

"Natsu!" Sakura mencoba memperingati putranya, "Ingat apa yang kaa-san katakan? Bersikaplah sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua."

Natsu menganggukan kepalanya dengan patuh.

"Ayo, minta maaf sama Paman Sasuke."

"Maafkan aku, paman." Natsu menunjukan cengirannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengacak lembut rambut Natsu.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kantor, Sasuke-kun." Sakura segera menggandeng tangan Natsu.

"Kita tidak akan pulang ke rumah, kaa-chan?" Natsu memandang Sakura dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Kita akan ke kantor paman Sasuke, kaa-san tidak tega meninggalkanmu di rumah sendirian."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi ibu dan anak yang begitu mengagumkan di matanya. Andaikan saja dirinya yang menjadi suami bagi Sakura.

.

Sakura mulai merapikan lemari arsip yang acak-acakan. Sesekali matanya melirik Natsu yang sedang duduk dan menggambar sesuatu di buku gambarnya. Sasuke sendiri sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen yang harus dia periksa.

"Kaa-chan! Aku mengantuk." Natsu memandang Sakura dengan kedua matanya yang mulai meredup.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan mendekati putranya.

"Sebentar lagi pekerjaan kaa-san selesai, kita akan segera pulang." Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Hn, biarkan Natsu tidur di sofa." Sasuke memandang ibu dan anak itu, "Aku akan meminta Tayuya untuk membawa bantal dan selimut kemari."

"Tidak perlu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mencoba menolak, namun dia dapat melihat raut ketegasan terpancar di wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Sakura."

Ada sesuatu yang berdesir dalam hatinya, disisi lain dadanya terasa sesak.

Haruskah dia selalu hidup dalam bayang-bayang Sasuke? Kenapa pria itu selalu memberinya perhatian yang membuatnya luluh? Mengapa pemuda itu yang harus membawa hatinya pergi?

Sasuke sendiri menggulum senyumnya ketika membaca pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 _ **Bagaimana dengan kerja Sakura, Teme? Dia bekerja dengan baik, bukan? Aku akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi.**_

Dengan cekatan, dia membalas pesan dari sahabatnya itu sembari melirik Sakura.

 _ **Hn. Dia bekerja dengan baik, dobe.**_

Entah sampai kapan dia harus terus memendam perasaan yang bergemuruh di dalam hatinya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **Balasan Review :**

Azizaanr : Hahaha.. sudah di updet kok..

: sudah di updet.. terimakasih..

Pinktomato : yaps..

: aduh.. nggak tau bisa atau nggak :3

Uchiharunooo : sudah..

Vita : Pokoknya ntar bakal ketahuan Hinata itu siapanya Naruto :3

Kimmy Ranaomi : sudah..

Alzenardsmr : sudah..

Princess haru : Endingnya udah bisa ketebak kok, siapa ama siapa ntar jadinya :3

Uchiharuno Misaki : Aku nggak nyangka, author sekelas Sasa mau meninggalkan review di ceritaku #nangis bombay.. nggak tau deh bisa atau nggak, atau mungkin malah nggak greget affairnya :3 semoga aja bisa :3

Fury F : yaps.. semoga nggak selalu membingungkan ya..

Jey Sakura : sudah di lanjut.. hahaha :D

Queenshila : sudah di lanjut..

FiaaATiasrizqi : Rasanya nggak greget kalo Naruto mati duluan :3 mungkin bisa di pertimbangkan.. :)

Yoktf : sudah di lanjut..

Bayangan semu : sudah di tambah nih.. XD

Niwa-chann : nggak bisa komen apa-apa akunya wkwkwkwk.. ini sudah di lanjut..

: sudah di lanjut..

Rohimbae88 : karakter Sakura emang di bikin seperti itu.. kalau nggak nanti nggak ada gregetnya :3

 **Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca dan meninggalkan review.. ini terlambat banget ngepostnya :D**

 **Yaps.. maaf kalau ada yang belom ketulis atau salah nama :D sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	3. Chapter 3

"Teme!"

Sasuke yang sedang menandatangani beberapa dokumennya menatap Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya. Sakura yang sedang merapikan lemari arsip juga ikut menolehkan kepalanya.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura menghampiri suaminya itu.

"Bagaimana harimu, Sakura? Aku sengaja datang untuk menjemputmu."

Sakura membelalakan matanya ketika Naruto langsung mencium bibirnya begitu saja. Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa menahan rasa sesak di dadanya ketika melihat bibir ranum Sakura yang di pagut oleh Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura buru-buru mendorong dada bidang Naruto dan melirik Sasuke. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi terluka di mata Sasuke.

"Dia bekerja dengan baik, bukan?" Naruto mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Sasuke. Tanpa menyadari, hawa ganjil di sekitarnya.

"Hn, tentu saja."

"Sakura selalu melakukan yang terbaik." Naruto menunjukan cengirannya.

"Hn." Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, Sasuke-kun." Sakura segera membungkukan badannya kepada atasannya itu.

"Hn."

"Terimakasih karena mau menerima Sakura menjadi sekretarismu, teme." Naruto bangkit dan menggendong Natsu yang tertidur pulas.

"Tou-chan.." Igau Natsu dalam tidurnya.

"Ssstt.. Tou-san disini." bisik Naruto mengelus punggung Natsu dengan lembut, "Sampai jumpa, Teme."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan memandang kepergian keluarga kecil itu. Ada sinar kesedihan ketika Sakura menolehkan kepala kearahnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan kerjanya.

"Apakah kamu bahagia dengan Naruto, Sakura?"

 **You're Wife**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Bagi yang tidak menyukai adegan perselingkuhan, lemon atau cerita Author, bisa klik tombol 'Back'. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapunn!**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo You're Wife oOo**

Naruto menggendong Natsu ke dalam rumahnya dan merebahkan putra mungilnya itu ke atas ranjang. Natsu sedikit menggeliat kecil sebelum kembali tertidur pulas.

"Kamu sudah makan, Naruto-kun?" Sakura yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar putranya membuka suara, "Aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam jika kamu belum makan."

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Aku sudah makan malam dengan beberapa kolegaku tadi." Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura dan membelai wajah Sakura dengan lembut, "Wajahmu terlihat lelah, sebaiknya kamu segera istirahat, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum lelah.

"Kamu juga harus istirahat, Naruto-kun."

Naruto segera menggenggam tangan Sakura untuk masuk ke kamar mereka dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang lelah karena seharian bekerja.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan memandang punggung Naruto yang tertidur membelakanginya. Dengan pelan, tangannya merogoh bawah bantalnya dan mengambil foto yang dia sembunyikan di bawah bantalnya. Memandang foto itu dengan seksama, Sakura mengelusnya dengan pelan.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu? Kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan cintamu bahkan setelah aku menikah?" Sakura berujar dengan lirih.

Sakura memandang punggung Naruto dengan tatapan sendu. Tidak bisakah dia membuang cintanya kepada Sasuke dan mencintai suaminya? Tidak. Dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Karena sekeras mungkin dia melupakan Sasuke, cintanya kepada pemuda bermata onyx itu akan semakin kuat. Sampai kapanpun, dia tidak akan bisa melupakan Sasuke dan mencintai Naruto. Biar bagaimanapun, pernikahannya ini terjadi karena balas budi.

Bangkit dari tidurnya, Sakura segera mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan sebelum matahari mulai meninggi. Dia bukan lagi Sakura yang berdiam diri di rumah dan menulis buku, kini dia menjadi seorang wanita karir yang bekerja sebagai sekretaris Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

"Jangan lari-lari Natsu!" pesan Sakura ketika putranya itu keluar dari mobil dengan semangat. Naruto sendiri tidak bisa menahan senyumya.

"Dia selalu bersemangat," ucap Naruto.

"Bukankah dia sama sepertimu, Naruto-kun." Sakura menggulum senyum, "Selalu bersemangat."

Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju Uchiha corp.

"Tentu saja, dia anakku!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke Uchiha Corp. Seperti biasanya, Naruto akan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan mengucapkan kata cinta.

Apakah dia akan terus mencintai Sasuke?

.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang keluar dari mobil milik Naruto. Dia bisa melihat bibir ranum Sakura yang dicium lembut oleh Naruto. Dia tidak suka jika bibir milik Sakura dicium oleh Naruto, tetapi akal sehatnya kembali menguasainya. Segala yang dimiliki Sakura adalah milik Naruto, tidak hanya bibirnya, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi, nona Sakura."

Sasuke bisa mendengar beberapa karyawannya menyapa Sakura. Tentu saja, identitas Sakura sebagai nyonya Namikaze sudah tersebar luas di kantornya.

Sakura membuka pintu ruangan kerja Sasuke dengan pelan dan tersenyum canggung. Meski dia sudah resmi menjadi sekretaris Sasuke, dia masih belum terbiasa berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun," sapa Sakura dengan pelan.

"Hn." Sasuke duduk di kursinya.

Sakura tidak banyak bicara dan berjalan menuju mejanya. Meletakan tasnya, Sakura mulai memeriksa agenda milik Sasuke. Pemuda berambut emo itu sendiri tidak bisa menahan sesuatu yang menegang di balik celananya. Bagaimana tidak, Sakura benar-benar terlihat seksi dengan balutan kemeja putih yang menampakan sedikit belahan dada sekal itu. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya kearah dada sekal itu dan menghisapnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Onyxnya tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan emerald milik Sakura. Sial! Dia tertangkap basah sedang memandangi aset berharga milik wanita itu.

"Anda ada rapat dengan Sabaku corp setengah jam lagi." Sakura buka suara dan membuyarkan pikiran kotor yang tadinya ada di otaknya.

"Hn. Kita berangkat sekarang."

.

Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dibahas dalam rapat antara Uchiha Corp dan Sabaku Corp. Dia hanya mencatat apa yang menurutnya penting dan sesekali memandang jam di ruangan itu.

Sepuluh menit lagi Natsu keluar dari kelasnya. Dia harus menjemput Natsu, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan putranya itu menunggunya terlalu lama di sekolah.

Sasuke sendiri bisa melihat Sakura mulai gelisah. Mengambil bolpoint, dan menuliskan sesuatu diatas kertas sebelum memberikannya kepada Sakura. Menerima kertas dari atasannya itu, Sakura membaca kata demi kata yang dituliskan oleh Sasuke.

 **Hn, aku sudah meminta Kakashi untuk menjemput Natsu. Kamu tenang saja.**

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan rapat dengan tenang. Mengambil bolpointnya, dia menuliskan balasan untuk atasannya itu. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya membaca tulisan tangan Sakura yang dituliskan di atas kertas.

 **Terimakasih Sasuke-kun.**

Dua kata yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh tidak karuan.

.

"Ayo paman Kakashi!" Natsu menarik tangan Kakashi memasuki perusahaan Uchiha corp.

"Pelan-pelan saja, tuan muda. Nanti anda bisa terjatuh." Kakashi sedikit kesusahan karena membawa barang-barang milik Natsu.

"Aku sudah tidak sabal untuk memainkan semua ini!"

Sepulang sekolah, Kakashi menjemput Natsu dan membawa bocah lelaki yang selalu bersemangat itu ke salah satu mall di pusat kota Tokyo. Natsu dengan semangat memilih berbagai macam mainan dan Kakashi yang akan membayar semua apa yang dibeli Natsu.

"Kaa-chan!" Natsu langsung memeluk Sakura ketika bocah lelaki berambut pirang itu melihat ibunya ketika masuk ke ruangan milik Sasuke.

"Hei, anak kaa-san." Sakura mengambil Natsu dan menciumi pipi gembilnya.

"Paman Kakashi membelikanku mainan! Tadi paman Kakashi mengajakku ke mall!" Natsu berujar dengan semangat.

Sakura tersenyum kearah Kakashi.

"Terimakasih, Kakashi-san." Sakura sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Tidak apa, Sakura. Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke."

"Hn."

Mereka semua menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar dehaman milik Sasuke. Pemuda berambut emo itu berdiri tepat di belakang mereka.

"Sasuke." Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya hormat.

"Hn. Kamu boleh pergi, Kakashi."

Kakashi segera undur diri untuk kembali kepada pekerjaannya.

"Kamu tidak harus melakukan itu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memandang Sasuke.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Natsu bosan karena menunggu kita rapat tadi. Jadi aku meminta Kakashi untuk mengajaknya ke mall." Sasuke berujar dengan datar, "Sebaiknya kamu kembali bekerja, Sakura."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini berjalan meninggalkannya. Ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang berdesir.

 **oOo You're Wife oOo**

Sakura sedang menata jadawal untu atasannya itu ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Dia melirik Sasuke yang sedang memeriksa dokumen. Melirik ponselnya, dia melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Hn. Kenapa tidak diangkat?" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari dokumen yang sedang di bacanya.

Sakura memandang ponselnya dengan ragu-ragu dan melihat nama suaminya tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Siapa yang menelpon?" tanya Sasuke, "Hn, angkat saja jika penting."

Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan menyentuh layar _touchscreen_ miliknya.

"Moshi-moshi, Naruto-kun." Sakura mulai bersuara.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya dan beralih kearah dokumennya. Meski telinganya tetap terpasang untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Aku ada di bandara, Sakura. Aku harus ke Seoul sekarang untuk memantau Namikaze corp. Aku tidak bisa menundanya," ucap Naruto.

"Berapa lama kamu akan pergi, Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tergantung berapa lama aku bisa membenahi Namikaze Corp yang ada disana. Aku baru saja menerima telepon dari ayah dan memintaku untuk menangani kekacauan yang ada disana."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Kamu mau berbicara dengan Natsu?"

"Tentu saja."

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Natsu yang sedang bermain dan tidak terganggu dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Dia duduk di sebelah Natsu dan membelai rambut pirang putranya dengan lembut.

"Natsu, Tou-san menelpon." Sakura menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Natsu.

Bocah berusia empat tahun itu menerima ponsel yang diberikan ibunya. Dia langsung tersenyum ceria.

"Haloo! Tou-chan!" Natsu berujar dengan semangat.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar suara putranya yang menggemaskan.

"Natsu, Tou-san akan pergi ke Seoul."

Natsu terlihat kecewa.

"Kenapa Tou-chan halus pelgi ke Seoul?" tanya Natsu dengan pelan.

"Ada beberapa urusan yang harus Tou-san lakukan. Jaga kaa-sanmu, ne," ucap Naruto.

"Tapi.. Natsu tidak mau Tou-san pelgi!" Natsu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tou-san tidak akan lama, Tou-san janji." Naruto mencoba menenangkan putranya itu, "Setelah pulang dari Seoul, Tou-san akan mengajakmu pergi ke Disney Land."

"Tou-chan janji?" Natsu mulai sedikit bersemangat.

Naruto terkekeh kecil.

"Tentu saja, Baik-baik dengan kaa-sanmu ya."

Natsu menganggukan kepalanya ketika sambungan telepon terputus dan menyerahkan ponsel yang dipegangnya kepada ibunya. Sakura membelai rambut Natsu dengan lembut sebelum memandang Sasuke yang masih meneliti dokumen.

"Terimakasih karena memperbolehkanku untuk mengangkat telepon, Sasuke-kun." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Sasuke sedikit melirik Sakura sebelum menarik nafas panjang.

"Hn."

.

.

"Kaa-chan! Kapan kita pulang!" rengek Natsu karena Ibunya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Sebentar lagi, Natsu. Paman Sasuke harus menandatangani beberapa dokumen ini." Sakura mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada putranya itu.

"Aku ingin tidul, aku juga lapal, kaa-chan!" rengek Natsu.

Sasuke menutup map yang diserahkan Sakura dan memandang Natsu yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, persis seperti Naruto jika sedang ngambek.

"Hn. Sebaiknya kamu pulang saja, Sakura." Sasuke memandang wanita di hadapannya.

Sakura memandang atasannya itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun? Tidak baik sekretarisnya pulang sebelum bosnya pulang."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan melirik Natsu yang masih merengut kesal.

"Hn. Sebaiknya kita pulang."

Sakura segera membenahi meja Sasuke yang berantakan sebelum membenahi mejanya sendiri. Memang besok ada Cleaning Service yang akan membersihkan ruangan mereka, bukankah lebih baik jika dia memebenahinya terlebih dahulu, bukan?

"Kaa-chan!" Natsu menarik-narik rok Sakura.

"Iya sayang, kita akan pulang." Sakura menyampirkan tasnya dan mengambil barang-barang milik Natsu.

Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa mengalihkan apa yang dilakukan Sakura dari pandangannya. Seharian ini, dia selalu memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita berambut merah muda itu. Termasuk ketika wanita itu menerima telepon dari Naruto.

"Hn, Sakura." Sasuke memanggil Sakura yang akan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ya?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku akan mengantarkan kalian pulang."

.

.

Semenjak sepuluh menit, tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Sasuke fokus untuk memandang jalanan Tokyo di malam hari, sedangkan Sakura menanggapi ocehan Natsu. Sakura sendiri masih shock dengan apa yang dialaminya hari ini. Dadanya bergemuruh ketika duduk di samping Sasuke, dia bahkan bisa mencium parfum yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Kaa-chan! Lihat itu, ada lamen!" Natsu menunjuk kearah kedai ramen yang mereka lewati, "Bolehkah aku mendapatkan lamen untuk maan malam?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengelus rambut putranya dengan lembut.

"Kaa-san akan membuatkanmu ramen yang super enak malam ini."

"Natsu sayang kaa-chan!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya ketika onyxnya memperhatikan percakapan singkat ibu dan anak itu dalam diam. Andaikan saja, dirinyalah yang menikah dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, ini bukan jalan kerumahku." Sakura berkata setelah mobil Sasuke tidak melewati jalanan menuju rumah mereka.

"Hn. Kalian akan menginap di apartemenku." Sasuke sedikit melirik Sakura.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun. Antarkan aku pulang kerumahku!"

Sasuke menghiraukan perkataan Sakura dan tetap melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemennya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Sakura. Naruto tidak ada di rumah, dan aku tidak mungkin tega meninggalkan kalian di rumah hanya berdua saja."

"Aku sudah biasa, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memandang Sasuke, "Ini bukan kali pertama Naruto-kun meninggalkanku ke luar negeri."

"Aku tidak suka di bantah, Sakura!"

Sakura memilih diam ketika intonasi suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi.

"Kaa-chan, kita mau kemana?" Natsu akhirnya buka suara ketika mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke mamasuki parkiran apartemen.

"Malam ini, kita akan menginap di apartemen paman Sasuke." Sakura membelai rambut Natsu yang sedang memegang mobil-mobilannya.

"Apaltemen itu apa?" tanya Natsu.

"Hn, nanti kamu juga akan mengetahuinya, Jagoan." Sasuke melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mengambil Natsu ke dalam gendongannya.

Sakura mengambil barang-barang milik Natsu dan mengikuti langkah keduanya yang sudah memasuki apartemen. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang menghangat di dalam hatinya.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama yang membalut tubuhnya. Dia bisa mendengar ocehan Natsu dan suara Sakura yang sesekali menanggapi apa yan bocah lelaki itu katakan. Onyxnya melihat Natsu yang duduk di kursi meja makan dengan segelas susu hangat diatas meja dan Sakura yang sedang berkutat dengan kompor yang sedang menyala.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura sedikit tersenyum canggung, "Maafkan aku karena mengobrak-abrik dapurmu."

"Hn. Tidak masalah." Sasuke duduk di hadapan Natsu.

Indra penciumannya bisa mencium bau harum ramen yang sedang di masak Sakura. Sepersekian detik lamanya, dia merasakan kehangatan di dalam dadanya. Jadi ini yang dinamakan keluarga? Dirinya, seorang istri yang cantik dan putra yang menggemaskan. Dia akan bahagia jika memiliki istri seperti Sakura.

Naruto begitu beruntung memiliki istri seperti Sakura. Pantas saja Naruto selalu membanggakan keluarga kecilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk menikah. Jadi, beginikah rasanya memiliki seorang istri? Sasuke bisa membayangkan jika dia memiliki istri seperti Sakura, hidupnya pasti akan lebih terjamin. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa lumah paman Sasuke tidak sepelti lumah kita?" tanya Natsu ingin tahu.

"Hn. Ini namanya apartemen, berbeda dengan rumahmu." Sasuke mengelus rambut Natsu dengan lembut.

"Bukankah kamu tadi bertanya tentang apartemen?" Sakura meletakan tiga mangkuk ramen di meja makan, "Kamu sudah melihat apa itu yang dinamakan apartemen."

Natsu langsung melupakan apa yang menjadi keinginan tahunya ketika saphirenya melihat ramen yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan semangat dia langsung menyantap ramen buatan ibunya itu.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, Natsu." Sakura duduk di sebelah Natsu.

Natsu menghiraukan apa yang menjadi pesan ibunya. Dia memakan ramennya dengan lahap.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan memandang semangkuk ramen yang ada di hadapannya. Selama hidupnya, dia belum pernah merasakan kehangatan dalam dadanya selain bersama keluarganya. Kehadiran Sakura disini, membuat apartemennya yang biasanya dingin menjadi hangat.

.

Sasuke sedikit meregangkan badannya ketika pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Setelah makan malam yang hangat itu, Natsu merengek ingin ditemani Sakura tidur. Dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan memeriksa sisa-sisa pekerjaan anak buahnya.

Onyxnya melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Natsu dan Sakura pasti sudah terlelap sekarang. Bangkit dari duduknya, tenggorokannya kering dan minta untuk diisi.

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang duduk di meja makan. Onyxnya bisa menangkap Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan dengan segelas susu di hadapannya.

"Hn."

Sakura sedikit tersentak kaget ketika mendengar dehaman milik Sasuke. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke membuka pintu kulkas dan menuangkan segelas air dingin dan langsungb dihabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Aku pikir kamu sudah tidur, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mencoba untuk memulai percakapan.

"Hn, aku sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen." Sasuke mendudukan diri di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura merasa jantungnya ingin melompat ketika melihat bagaimana tampannya Sasuke. Rahang kokoh, tubuh yang kekar dan putih, wajah yang tampan. Pasti banyak wanita yang rela mengantri hanya untuk menjadi teman kencan malamnya.

"Sakura, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan." Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara mereka, "Apakah kamu ingat dengan lagu yang pernah kita nyanyikan dulu?"

Sakura meneguk susunya sebelum menjawab.

"Apa yang salah dengan lagu itu?"

"Sebenarnya kamu menganggapku apa? _Teman ataukah orang yang kamu cintai?_ "

Sasuke bisa melihat tubuh Sakura menegang, tangan Sakura semakin erat menggenggam gelas susu miliknya.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, meski kini aku sudah menikah." Sakura kembali meneguk susunya hingga habis.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu menikah dengan Naruto?"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan memandang Sasuke. Emeraldnya bertabrakan dengan onyx Sasuke yang memabukan.

"Ini pernikahan balas budi, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menarik nafas panjang, "Orang tuaku mengalami kebangkrutan saat aku lulus SMA. Keluarga Naruto membantu keluargaku hingga keluargaku bisa membayar hutang-hutang reternir itu. Tadinya, aku ingin mengatakan apa yang ada di hatiku. Tapi saat itu kamu sedang melanjutkan sekolahmu di Jerman, dan aku tidak mungkin mengganggu sekolahmu. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menerima lamaran Naruto, karena aku tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikan Naruto dengan cara apa.

Jika kamu ada di posisiku, apa yang kamu lakukan? Aku sudah mencoba untuk mendekatimu dulu, tapi kamu bersikap dingin dan acuh tak acuh. Aku pikir, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, apalagi ketika kamu meninggalkanku ke Jerman. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk membuang perasaanku, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisannya yang pecah seketika. Sasuke tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain memeluk Sakura. Dia akui, dia adalah pria paling pengecut di dunia ini. Seharusnya, dia mengatakan apa yang ada di hatinya sejak awal, andaikan saja dia memiliki keberanian itu.

"Hn, semua ini salahku Sakura. Seharusnya aku mengatakan apa yang menjadi perasaanku sejak awal."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memenadang emerald Sakura yang kini penuh dengan air mata. Perlahan, dia mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sakura dan melumat bibir merah menggoda itu dengan lembut. Lidahnya memasuki mulut Sakura dan mulai mengobrak-abrik apa yang ada di dalam sana.

"Ungghh.." Sakura mendesah ketika Sasuke meremas pinggangnya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan membuat Sakura berbalik. Kini Sakura berpegangan pada meja makan dengan keadaan menungging, membuat nafsu birahi Sasuke tidak tertahankan.

Perlahan, tangannya mengelus pantat bulat dan sekal milik Sakura. Mengelusnya dengan lembut, bahkan dia sudah berani memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam vagina Sakura lewat belakang.

"Sasukeeehh.. hentikan.." Sakura tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika Sasuke langsung menyerang titik sensitifnya. Sasuke bahkan sudah berani menurunkan celana piyama dan celana dalam milik Sakura.

Jari tengahnya mulai masuk ke dalam lubang vagina milik Sakura, disertai dengan jari telunjuknya dan memaju mundurkan jarinya. Dia bisa merasakan lubang kenikmatan itu mulai basah dan berkedut.

"Sasukeeehh.. kunnhh.. hentiikaaannhh.." sekalipun Sakura ingin permainan mereka dihentikan, tetapi tubuhnya tidak mau diajak berkompromi.

Entah sejak kapan Sakura menjadi binal seperti ini. Dia ingin melepaskan diri dan menghentikan seluruh rangsangan yang diberikan Sasuke, namun nafsu birahinya menuntutnya untuk dipuaskan.

"Ssshh.. rapat sekali.." Sasuke berbisik ketika merasakan sempitnya Vagina Sakura.

Mendengar kata-kata kotor Sasuke, membuat birahinya tidak tertahankan. Putingnya mulai mengeras di balik piyamanya dan tidak mendapatkan pemuasan karena Sasuke masih asik bermain dengan Vagina miliknya. Sasuke bisa merasakan Vagina berdenyut-denyut, tanpa diberitahu pun, dia tahu jika Sakura akan keluar.

"Jika kamu ingin keluar, katakan 'Sakura keluar,'" bisik Sasuke.

Mendengar suara seksi milik Sasuke, membuat liang dibawahnya semakin berkedut liar. Sebentar lagi, dia akan mencapai surga yang akan direguknya.

"Ahhhh.. Sakuraaaahhhh keluaaaarrrhhh..." tubuh Sakura mengejang karena orgasmenya datang. Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya dan membuat cairan Sakura keluar semakin banyak.

Sakura mengejang semakin kuat seiring cairan orgasmenya yang keluar. Liang peranakannya semakin gatal ingin digaruk dan berteriak minta dipuaskan.

"Lagihhh.. Sasuke-kunnnhhh.." Sakura berteriak dengan nikmatnya.

Sasuke semakin bersemangat mengobrak-abrik liang vagina Sakura, tidak peduli jika yang ada di hadapannya adalah istri sahabatnya. Dia tidak bisa menahan nafsu birahinya sejak dia melihat Sakura dengan balutan pakaian kerjanya.

Sasuke melepaskan celananya dengan satu tangannya dan tangannya yang lain memaju-mundurkan di dalam liang Sakura. Mendengar suara celana jatuh, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke dengan kejantanan yang besar, berotot dan tegang.

"Tidakk.. Sasukehhh.." Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Jangan munafik, Sakura." Sasuke kembali berbisik di telinga Sakura, kali ini satu tangannya meremas payudara Sakura dari belakang, "Kamu menginginkan hal ini dan aku juga."

"Ahhhh!" Sakura mendesah ketika kepala penis Sasuke memasuki liangnya, "Tapihh.. aku istri Narutohh.. ugh.."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika Sasuke memaju mundurkan kepala penisnya dan itu membuatnya semakin dikuasai hawa nafsu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sasuke memasukan penisnya dalam sekali hentakan. Sasuke sendiri bisa merasakan bagaimana rapatnya Vagina Sakura ketika menjepit penisnya. Terasa nikmat sekali.

"Sempitthh tapi basaahh.. sungguh nikmat!" Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan menggenjot Sakura dengan posisi doggy Style.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya akibat sodokan penis Sasuke. Tangannya mencengkram pinggiran meja makan dan mendesah hebat. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan statusnya sebagai istri Naruto, sekarang yang terpenting adalah rasa gatal di vaginanya.

Sodokan Sasuke semakin cepat, dan dia bisa merasakan orgasmenya kembali sampai.

"Ouuuhhhhh!" Sakura mengejang ketika orgasmenya datang.

"Kamu tidak mengatakan 'Sakura keluar,'" bisik Sasuke.

Sakura tidak memperdulikan hal itu, karena dia mendapatkan orgasme terhebat dalam hidupnya. Sasuke melepaskan penisnya dari Vagina Sakura, terlihat penis itu basah karena cairan orgasme Sakura.

Sakura membalikan badannya dan menatap penis besar dan berurat yang menegang itu. Sasuke melepas bajunya dan kini dia telanjang bulat.

"Kita pindah ke kamar."

Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura selama perjalanan menuju kamarnya. Dia langsung merebahkan Sakura di ranjang.

"Buka bajumu!"

Sakura langsung menuruti perintah Sasuke dan membuka bajunya. Onyx Sasuke semakin berkilat dengan nafsu ketika melihat buah dada yang di balut bra hitam itu menyembul.

"Buka bramu juga!"

Sakura membuka pengait branya dan langsung berteriak hebat. Sasuke langsung menerjang payudaranya, meremasnya dengan kencang sebelum memasukan payudaranya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sasuke-kunnhh..!" Sakura mengerang.

Desahan Sakura bagai melodi tersendiri baginya. Dia semakin bersemangat untuk menghisap puting payudara Sakura.

Sakura sendiri mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh penis Sasuke dan memasukannya ke dalam liang Vaginanya. Mengarahkan penis itu masuk ke liang kenikmatannya.

"Ssshh.." Sasuke mendesis ketika merasakan Vagina Sakura begitu rapat menjepitnya. Benar-benar legit.

Sakura merasakan kenikmatan yang hebat menjalar masuk ke dalam syaraf-syarafnya. Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa menahan desahannya dan menggerakan penisnya semakin cepat mengobrak-abrik liang vagina Sakura.

Sakura sendiri bisa merasakan penis Sasuke membesar dan mengembang di dalam vaginanya. Itu tandanya Sasuke akan mencapai klimaksnya, begitu pula dengannya. Sasuke semakin beringas ketika merasakan kepala penisnya gatal dan minta digaruk.

"Ouggggghhhhh!"

Mereka klimaks secara bersamaan.

 **oOo You're Wife oOo**

Sakura membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Emeraldnya menangkap Sasuke yang sedang tertidur setelah malam panjang mereka. Baru kali ini Sakura merasakan orgasme terhebat dalam hidupnya dan dia tidak menyesali apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Ohayou."

Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Mou! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mencubit pinggang Sasuke.

"Sedang menikmati wajah tampanku, hn?" goda Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Dia bisa merasakan Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada sahabatnya jika mengetahui dirinya telah meniduri istrinya. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lebih lama lagi.

"Kaa-chan!" Natsu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar mereka dengan membawa selimutnya. Tubuh Natsu yang kecil terlihat menggemaskan dengan piyama kebesaran yang dikenakannya.

"Natsu!" Sakura langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Natsu yang tidak menadari keadaan sekitarnya, langsung merebahkan dirinya diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. Barulah beberapa saat, dia menyadari ada yang ganjil.

"Kaa-chan, paman Sasuke, kenapa kalian tidak pakai baju?"

Pertanyaan polos seorang bocah berusia empat tahun yang sukses membuat Sakura gelagapan. Bahkan Sakura tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang menjalari wajahnya.

"Hn, kami sedang melakukan sebuah permainan." Sasuke tersenyum misterius.

"Benalkah? Kenapa kalian tidak pakai baju?" Natsu masih bertanya karena keingintahuannya belum terjawab sepenuhnya.

"Karena permainan ini tidak memperbolehkan pemainnya memakai baju."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memperingati Sasuke agar tidak mengatakan hal macam-macam kepada putranya.

"Pelmainan apa itu paman?" tanya Natsu antusias.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Coba tebak, permainan apa itu?"

Bagi bocah kecil sepertinya, permainan yang menyenangkan adalah tembak-tembakan.

"Tembak-tembakan!" Natsu berteriak kegirangan.

"Hn, benar. Tembak-tembakan yang akan membuatmu menjerit-jerit."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mencubit lengan Sasuke karena lelaki itu mulai mengatakan hal yang akan membuat pikiran putranya dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawanya yang meledak. Dalam hidupnya, dia adalah pemuda yang selalu bersikap serius. Baru kali ini dia bisa tertawa hanya karena hal sepele.

"Kaa-chan! Bolehkah kita ke kebun binatang hali ini?" Natsu memandang ibundanya penuh harap, "Aku mau melihat banyak binatang!"

"Kaa-chan harus bekerja, Natsu." Sakura mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada putranya itu.

"Hn. Kita akan ke kebun binatang." Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Benalkah?" mata bulat Natsu berbinar.

"Hn. Sebaiknya kita mandi, jagoan." Sasuke memakai boxernya dan menggendong Natsu ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika Sasuke menggelitiki tubuh kecil Natsu sebelum hilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Sakura benar-benar merasa hidupnya menjadi lebih hidup, baru kali ini dia merasakan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia.

Sorot matanya menjadi meredup. Ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Tatkala mengingat, dia adalah istri dari Namikaze Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review :**

Pinktomato : sudah.. :)

Niwa-chan : Authornya pas lagi bingung soalnya wkwkwkwk.. ini sudah di lanjut :)

Uchiharunooo : Hahaha.. makasih.. :D

Guest : sudah..

Just me : Maaf kalau bahasa inggrisnya tidak bisa dimengerti, Sakura emang bisa ngerti orang ngomong apa dalam bahasa inggris, tapi nggak bisa ngomongnya. Jadi, maaf kalau agak rancu.

Esya. : Mungkin masukannya bisa dipertimbangkan..

Ridwan46 : Apa ini updatenya terlalu lama? XD

Sakutira-chan : nggak tau nih.. ditunggu aja kelanjutannya :3

Jey Sakura : kayaknya sih begitu XD

Dururu : maaf kalau ada penulisan kata yang salah seperti itu. saya memang newbie disini, jadi maaf kalau memang ada kata yang tidak bisa dimengerti atau sedikit rancu.

Alzenardsmr : sudah..

Quensilla : Hahaha.. amiiinn.. semoga saja.. XD

Azizaanr : ini sudah dibuat *senyum mesum* XD

Kimmy Ranaomi : Hahaha..

ChacaSavika : Nggak tau Naruto mau di bikin mati atau nggak.. dilihat di chap selanjutnya ya..

Yoktf : sudah sekilat mungkin wkwkwk...

BiniKashi : Tapi pairing utamanya bakal di bikin SasuSaku sebagai ending..

IndoRasengan23 : Mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan untuk masukannya..

Fury F : dilihat nanti ya..

 **Sakura sudah memperingatkan, bagi yang tidak suka dengan adegan lemon, SasuSaku atau NaruSaku bisa klik tombol 'Back' sebelum membaca. Apalagi yang tidak suka dengan adegan perselingkuhan. Sakura sudah memperingatinya, jadi jangan Salahkan Sakura.**

 **Baiklaaaahhhh.. terimakasih bagi yang mau membaca dan meninggalkan sedekah di kotak Review! Terimakasih juga bagi yang sudah mendukung! Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kaa-chan!"

Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan tersenyum ketika Natsu memeluk kakinya. Tubuh mungil putranya itu terlihat menggemaskan dengan balutan pakaian yang lucu.

"Ne, putra kaa-san telah siap." Sakura mengambil Natsu dan menciumi putranya itu.

"Geli Kaa-chan!" protes Natsu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hn."

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke berjalan kearah mereka. Tubuh pria itu terlihat kekar dengan balutan T-shirt dan celana jeans hitam. Pipi Sakura sedikit merona merah, teringat dengan permainan panas mereka semalam. Benar-benar panas.

"Paman Sasuke!" Natsu turun dari gendongan Sakura dan langsung berlari dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Hei Jagoan." Sasuke mencium pipi gembul Natsu.

"Kita benal-benal akan ke kebun binatang kan?" tanya Natsu penuh harap.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hn."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat interaksi antara Sasuke dan juga Natsu. Benar-benar interaksi yang akan membuat siapapun tersenyum.

Andaikan saja, ayah dari Natsu adalah Sasuke. Waktu sudah tidak bisa diulang, dia tetaplah nyonya Namikaze.

 **You're Wife**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Bagi yang tidak menyukai adegan perselingkuhan, lemon atau cerita Author, bisa klik tombol 'Back'. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapunn!**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo You're Wife oOo**

"Habiskan susumu, Natsu." Sakura mengelus rambut putranya yang sedang menghabiskan telur mata sapinya.

"Natsu ingin ke kebun binatang!" Natsu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kita akan kesana, tetapi habiskan dulu susumu."

Sasuke yang sedang menyendokan potongan telur mata sapinya memandang Natsu yang menunjukan wajah masam. Bocah kecil itu terus menerus merengek ke kebun binatang dan menolak untuk sarapan. Bocah kecil itu sama keras kepalanya dengan Sakura.

Dirinya memang tidak pernah mengenal Sakura secara langsung. Tetapi, dia sering memperhatikan gadis itu dulu. Bagaimana Sakura selalu berjalan ke kantin, melakukan olahh raga, dan masih banyak lagi.

Dia juga masih ingat, bagaimana wajah Sakura yang tertidur untuk pertama kalinya. Ketika perkemahan mereka terkena hujan deras dan mengalami kebanjiran, beberapa warga memberikan tumpangan rumah untuk mereka. Untung saja perkemahan mereka diadakan di kompleks perumahan tentara.

.

" **Kalian harus mengikuti seminar sekarang juga." Iruka masuk ke dalam rumah membawa sebuah kertas.**

 **Beberapa siswa yang ada disitu segera bersiap. Untung saja Sasuke dan Sakura hanya kebagian menghadiri sebuah seminar.**

" **Baik, Iruka-sensei." Sakura memakai jaket juga sepatunya.**

 **Mereka berjalan menuju gedung yang tidak jauh dari situ. Sesekali, Sakura menggosokan tangannya karena kedinginan.**

" **Hn, minumlah." Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah botol kepadanya.**

 **Dengan ragu-ragu, Sakura menerimanya. Membaca lebelnya, pipinya merona merah.**

" **Aku dengar, susu jahe bisa menghangatkan tubuh. Minumlah supaya tubuhmu terasa hangat."**

 **Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, dia hanya bisa merasakan pipinya merona merah sekarang. Untung saja tempat yang mereka lalui cukup gelap, dia yakin Sasuke tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya sekarang.**

 **Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa menahan detak jantungnya yang berdegub dengan kencang. Ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya berdebar-debar.**

 **Mereka berdua sampai di gedung seminar dan langsung mendudukan diri di bangku paling belakang. Sakura sendiri sudah tidak berkonsentrasi lagi, matanya sudah berat dan mengantuk. Mengingat seminar ini diadakan pukul sepuluh malam.**

 **Beberapa peserta perkemahan, tidak ada yang mendengarkan apa yang menjadi tema dalam seminar ini. Mereka semua sudah sibuk dengan rasa kantuk yang menyerang. Begitu pula dengan Sakura.**

" **Hn, tidurlah." Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya.**

" **Aku tidak mengantuk.. hoaaaaammm.." Sakura menguap dan mengucek matanya yang mulai berair. Membuat wajah Sakura menjadi menggemaskan.**

 **Sedetik kemudian, Sakura mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rona tipis yang terlihat di kedua pipi putihnya. Berada di dekat Sakura, membuatnya menjadi sesak nafas.**

 **Bagaimana pipi putih gadis itu terlihat menggemaskan, bibir merah yang minta dilumat. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pikiran kotor mampir ke kepalanya.**

 **Pukul sebelas malam seminar berakhir dan beberapa peserta perkemahan langsung menuju kamp mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja disertai dengan wajah mengantuk mereka.**

 **Sasuke menepuk pipi putih Sakura yang tertidur di bahunya dengan pelan. Hingga emerald yang meneduhkan itu mulai terlihat.**

" **Hoaaamm.. Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengucek matanya.**

 **Sasuke mendenguskan tawanya ketika mendengar igauan Sakura.**

" **Ini hampir tengah malam, Sakura." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, "Seminar sudah selesai, sebaiknya kita segera kembali."**

 **Sakura berjalan dengan sempoyongan, membuat Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya sedikit khawatir. Takut-takut, Sakura malah akan masuk got karena tidak fokus pada jalanan di depannya.**

 **Mereka sampai di kamp tidak lama kemudian. Mereka adalah anggota terakhir yang sampai di kamp mereka, bahkan yang lain sudah menjelajahi alam mimpinya. Sakura langsung melepas sepatunya dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi mengantuknya.**

" **Aku tidur duluan, Sasuke-kun." Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Tenten yang sudah terlelap lebih dahulu.**

 **Saat itulah, dia bisa memandangi wajah Sakura dengan leluasa hingga rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Semenjak saat itu jugalah, benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh merayapi hatinya.**

.

"Aku sudah menghabiskan susuku, kaa-chan!" Natsu meletakan gelas susunya dan menyebabkan lamunan Sasuke buyar.

Sekarang, dia bisa melihat Sakura mencium pipi gembil Natsu dengan gemas dan mengambil piring kotor milik mereka untuk dicuci. Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hn. Aku akan menyiapkan mobil." Sasuke berjalan menuju garasi.

Sakura tersenyum dan menyelesaikan cucian piringnya dengan cepat. Dia lalu menghampiri putranya yang duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Nah, sayang. Sebaiknya kamu bantu kaa-san mengambil barang-barang kita."

Sasuke telah siap dengan mobil yang akan membawa mereka menuju kebun binatang. Sakura dan Natsu muncul tak berapa lama kemudian sembari membawa tas.

Natsu sudah tidak sabar dan terus merengek kepadanya agar cepat sampai ke kebun binatang. Waktu weekend begini memang banyak yang mengadakan piknik terutama ke kebun binatang.

"Kaa-chan! Ayo kita lihat bulung!" Natsu menarik tangan Sakura ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam kebun binatang.

"Pelan-pelan sayang, burungnya tidak akan kemana-mana." Sakura tersenyum menanggapi.

Natsu begitu bersemangat ketika melihat berbagai macam burung di kebun binatang itu. Mulut kecil Natsu tidak berhenti mengoceh, mengomentari apa saja yang dia lihat.

Sasuke sendiri mengikuti keduanya di belakang dengan kamera SLRnya, mengabadikan moment apa saja yang bisa dia tangkap. Saat Sakura tersenyum, atau ketika Natsu dengan semangat menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa binatang yang dilihatnya dengan antusias. Dia sendiri tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Kaa-chan! Lihat itu, ada buaya!" Natsu menunjuk buaya yang sedang berjemur di pinggir sungai.

Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali mengabadikan moment-moment itu. Dia tidak pernah bosan mengambil banyak gambar Sakura dan juga Natsu.

"Sudah selesai, tuan fotografer?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ketika suara halus menyapa indra pndengarannya. Sakura berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum menawannya.

"Hn." Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya, dia baru sadar jika mereka sudah selesai berkeliling kebun binatang, "Sudah selesai?"

"Ya. Dan sekarang Natsu merengek ingin makan ramen." Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "Dia itu benar-benar seperti ayahnya."

"Kaa-chan!" Natsu mulai merengek.

Hari memang sudah sore dan tidak terasa jika semua binatang sudah dilihat. Bocah kecil itu kelaparan setelah bersemangat melihat banyak binatang hari ini. Sasuke mengambil Natsu dan menggendongnya.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan, Jagoan?" tanya Sasuke menciumi pipi gembul Natsu.

"Aku ingin Lamen, paman Sasuke!" pinta Natsu.

"Kamu akan mendapatkannya, tapi bersabarlah." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran diikuti Sakura.

"Jangan memanjakannya, Sasuke-kun. Hampir setiap hari dia makan ramen dan itu tidak baik bagi kesehatannya." Sakura mulai menceramahi Sasuke.

"Paman Sasuke! Kaa-chan jahat!" adu Natsu.

"Kaa-chanmu tidak jahat Natsu, ada kalanya kamu harus menuruti apa yang dikatakan kaa-sanmu." Sasuke mencubit hidung Natsu, "Kamu akan mendapatkan ramen, dengan syarat kamu akan menjadi anak baik untuk seterusnya."

Natsu terlihat berfikir, membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah." Natsu akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

"Hn, sekarang kita akan makan ramen."

.

.

Sasuke mendudukan diri di ranjangnya dan membuka laptopnya. Matanya mulai meneliti gambar yang dia ambil hari ini.

Setelah puas berkeliling kebun binatang dan makan ramen, bocah kecil berambut pirang itu merengek ingin pulang karena kelelahan. Bocah kecil itu memang selalu bersemangat dan sangat _hyperaktif_ persis seperti ayahnya.

Mereka lalu mandi bersama dan Natsu mengajaknya perang air di kamar mandi. Dia tak henti-hentinya menggelitiki tubuh mungil Natsu yang begitu menggemaskan dan membuat kamar mandinya menjadi berantakan.

Jemarinya mulai membuka foto-foto yang diambilnya satu persatu. Mulai dari foto Natsu yang mencoba memegang burung kakak tua, memegang ular dan masih banyak lagi. Lalu jemarinya terpaku saat melihat foto Sakura yang sekarang mengisi layar laptopnya. Wanita merah muda itu tersenyum kearah kameranya dan tersenyum sangat lembut, rambutnya yang halus berkibar tertiup angin. Emaraldnya benar-benar indah dan membuatnya terhipnotis sepersekian detik lamanya.

Tiba-tiba saja pemberitahuan email masuk ke dalam laptopnya, onyxnya membaca kata demi kata sebelum membuka aplikasi skype-nya. Di seberang sana, sahabat berambut kuningnya sudah tersambung.

"Temeeee!"

"Berhenti berteriak, dobe!"

"Tehehehe.." Naruto tertawa, "Bagaimana kabar Sakura dan Natsu, teme?"

"Hn, Sakura sedang bersama Natsu. Putramu itu merengek ingin dibuatkan susu sebelum tidur."

"Tidak salah jika aku menitipkan mereka kepadamu, teme."

"Hn."

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Sakura berjalan masuk bersama Natsu yang sedang asik berceloteh.

"Hn, Natsu. Lihatlah siapa yang sedang terhubung dengan paman." Sasuke menunjukan laptopnya.

"Tou-chan!" bocah kecil itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berteriak dan mendekati laptop milik Sasuke.

"Tou-chan! Kapan Tou-chan akan pulang?" tanya Natsu berbinar-binar.

"Hehehe.. pekerjaan Tou-chan disini masih sangat banyak." Naruto terkekeh geli melihat wajah kecewa putranya, "Bagaimana harimu, jagoan?"

Mood Natsu langsung berubah. Dia begitu bersemangat menceritakan banyak hal yang dilaluinya hari ini.

"Tadi, aku belkeliling kebun binatang dengan kaa-chan dan paman Sasuke. Aku melihat banyak sekali binatang! Ada halimau dan banyak sekali bulung!" Natsu mulai menceritakan harinya.

"Apakah kamu senang?" tanya Naruto.

"Um.." Natsu menganggukan kepalanya dengan lucu.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Tou-san ingin bicara dengan kaa-sanmu."

Sakura tersenyum ketika wajah suaminya terlihat di layar laptop milik Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura menatap wajah suaminya.

"Aku baik-baik saja disini, Sakura. Ayah dan ibu merindukanmu, mereka mengomeliku karena tidak membawa kalian berdua ke Seoul."

Sakura tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura." Naruto tersenyum, "Aku harus kembali bekerja. Katakan pada teme untuk menjaga kalian berdua."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sakura hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang ketika sambungan skype mereka terputus.

.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura memandang Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya di sebelahnya. Dia sudah merebahkan diri di sebelah Sasuke dan bergelung dalam selimut setelah sebelumnya membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur untuk Natsu.

Pria gila kerja itu masih saja berkutat dengan laptopnya dan membuat Sakura merengut karena sebal. Jemari lentik itu menutup laptop Sasuke dengan paksa, membuat onyx itu memandangnya dengan tidak suka.

"Sakura."

"Tidurlah Sasuke-kun, ini sudah hampir jam sebelas dan kamu masih berkutat dengan semua tugas menyebalkan itu!" Sakura merengut kesal.

"Dan tugas-tugas itu berhubungan dengan perusahaanku, Sakura." Sasuke mendesah lelah.

"Tubuhmu juga perlu istirahat!" Sakura mengrecutkan bibirnya dan membalikan badannya membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri menarik nafas panjang dan meletakan laptopnya di meja nakas. Sakura pura-pura memejamkan mata ketika merasakan pergerakan di belakangnya. Sasuke merebahkan diri di sampingnya dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Jangan merajuk seperti itu, Sakura." Sasuke berbisik dan mengelus perut Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura hanya membiarkan Sasuke mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. Dalam hati dia sendiri berharap, jika di dalam perutnya akan tumbuh benih yang ditanamkan oleh Sasuke.

Hingga akhirnya, dirinya kalah dengan rasa kantuk yang benar-benar menyerangnya.

 **oOo You're Wife oOo**

Sasuke mendesah lelah menatap agenda yang diberikan Sakura hari ini. Sepertinya keputusannya meninggalkan kantornya dan memilih menemani Natsu ke kebun binatang adalah keputusan yang salah. Karena imbasnya adalah hari ini dia harus menghadiri banyak rapat yang dia tunda kemarin.

"Seharusnya kamu tidak perlu menemani Natsu ke kebun binatang kemarin." Sakura menyerahkan secangkir kopi kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak apa." Sasuke menyeruput kopinya dengan pelan, "Sebaiknya kamu pulang saja, Sakura. Tidak usah menemaniku hingga rapat terakhir nanti."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Mana bisa sekretarisnya pulang lebih dahulu sebelum bosnya?"

"Natsu membutuhkanmu di apartemen, Sakura. Rapat ini mungkin akan berakhir hingga malam hari nanti."

Sakura segera mengambil tasnya dan mencium bibir Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

.

Sasuke meregangkan tubuhnya ketika rapat akhirnya berakhir. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam dan beberapa koleganya sudah keluar dari ruangannya. Mungkin di perusahaannya hanya tinggal dirinya dan satpam saja.

Mengambil tasnya, dia segera keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Memijat bahunya dengan pelan, dia benar-benar ingin tidur dan mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya. Mandi air hangat sebelum tidur dengan memeluk Sakura diatas ranjangnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa sampai di apartemennya. Sasuke segera memarkir mobilnya dan berjalan menuju lift. Dia yakin jika Sakura dan Natsu pasti sudah tidur. Membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kunci cadangannya, dia melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

Langkah kakinya terdengar pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan Sakura atau Natsu yang sudah terlelap. Namun dugaannya salah, saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya, yang dilihatnya adalah Sakura sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya dengan gaun tidur tipis yang membungkus tubuh sintalnya. Posisinya yang membelakanginya, membuat wanita itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kenapa belum tidur, Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika sebuah pelukan dia dapatkan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Sasuke-kun." Sakura membalikan badannya dan memandang onyx milik Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke dan pria itu membawa Sakura keatas ranjangnya. Tangannya mulai masuk ke dalam gaun malam Sakura dan meremas gundukan kenyal yang ada disana.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua.

.

"Ngghh.."

Sakura membuka matanya ketika merasakan pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat. Semalam mereka melakukannya hingga beronde-ronde dan pria itu tidak puas-puas.

"Ohayou."

Merasakan sebuah bisikan halus, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke.

"Ohayou mo, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Hn. Aku sedang malas bekerja. Aku lelah." Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Sakura.

"Jangan forsir tubuhmu, Sasuke-kun."

 _Tingtong.._

Bel apartemen berbunyi dan itu tidak membuat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ada yang datang, Sasuke-kun," bisik Sakura.

"Biar saja, paling cleaning service."

 _Tingtong.._

Sekali lagi bel pintu dibunyikan dan kali ini disertai dengan teriakan Natsu.

"Tou-chaaaaannn!"

Mendengar teriakan putranya, Sakura segera memakai pakaiannya sembarangan. Dia segera membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke bersama putranya.

"Naruto-kun?"

.

.

"Bruumm.. brumm.."

Natsu terlihat sedang memainkan mobil-mobilan pemberian Naruto dan duduk di pangkuan ayahnya. Bocah lelaki berambut pirang itu tidak mau beranjak dari pangkuan ayahnya.

Sakura sendiri tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa ketika Naruto mengeluarkan berbagai macam oleh-oleh untuknya. Mulai dari tas, sepatu dan berbagai macam baju.

"Hn, aku tidak menyangka jika kamu mengerti fashion juga, dobe," ejek Sasuke ketika Naruto memberikannya banyak pakaian.

"Jangan menghinaku-tebayyou!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, mirip sekali dengan Natsu ketika ngambek, "Aku ke Seoul bersama Hinata, dia yang memilihkan semua ini untuk Sakura."

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya curiga.

"Hinata?"

"Iya. Dia kan sekretarisku, aku membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki kekacauan yang ada disana."

Sasuke masih curiga dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto, namun melihat bagaimana Sakura tersenyum kepada keluarga kecilnya, membuatnya bungkam.

.

Sasuke benar-benar malas melakukan kegiatan apapun hari ini. Satu jam yang lalu Sakura berpamitan pulang bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya dan menyisakan apartemennya yang terasa hampa kembali. Naruto juga sudah meminta izin kepadanya untu memberi cuti satu hari kepada Sakura dan juga mengundangnya untuk makan malam di rumah keluarga Namikaze.

Dirinya bahkan tidak tahu, apakah dia harus datang atau tidak?

.

.

Sasuke turun dari mobil miliknya dan memandang rumah megah di hadapannya. Mengenakan jasnya, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya dan menekan bel di rumah itu.

"Paman Sasuke!" Natsu langsung memeluknya dan Sasuke menciumi pipi gembil Natsu.

"Ayo masuk, paman Sasuke!"

Sembari menggendong Natsu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan keluarga Namikaze. Satu alisnya terangkat tinggi ketika melihat Naruto sedang berbincang dengan Hinata.

"Yo, Sasuke!" sapa Naruto.

Sasuk menurunkan Natsu dan bocah lelaki itu langsung berlari menuju pangkuan ibunya. Hinata tersenyum sopan ketika menatapnya.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke-san."

"Hn." Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura yang sedang menanggapi Natsu yang ingin makan ramen.

Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengangkat satu alisnya keheranan ketika melihat beberapa kali Naruto menawarkan makan malam untuk Hinata. Pipi wanita berambut indigo itu juga memerah ketika Naruto menggodanya dengan candaan ringan. Sahabat pirangnya itu juga sesekali mengelus rambut Hinata dan membuat pikirannya menjadi buruk. Menepis semua pikiran buruknya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Makan dagingmu, Natsu." Sakura mencoba menyuapi putranya itu.

Natsu dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan daging asap dari ibunya.

"Natsu tidak merepotkanmu kan, teme?" tanya Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak. Dia menjadi anak baik, benar begitu?" Sasuke mengelus rambut Natsu dan dibalas cengiran Natsu.

"Tentu saja! aku kan anak baik!"

Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengacak surai pirang putranya.

Onyxnya melirik Sakura yang terlihat pucat.

"Hn, kamu baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun." Sakura melahap potongan dagingnya sebelum bangkit dari duduknya, "Permisi, aku ingin ke toilet."

Namun baru beberapa langkah, tubuh Sakura oleng ke belakang dan membuat semua orang menjadi panik.

.

.

Sasuke duduk dengan tenang di ruang tunggu rumah sakit bersama Hinata yang sedang menenangkan Natsu yang panik. Bocah kecil itu benar-benar shock ketika tubuh ibunya oleng ke belakang. Meski duduk dengan tenang, Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

Naruto keluar dari kamar rawat Sakura dengan wajah sumingrah. Cengirannya semakin lebar saja.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura, dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia baik-baik saja." cengir Naruto, "Dia hamil! Sakura hamil anakku!"

Sasuke menegang di tempatnya duduk. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Jika Sakura hamil, itu sudah pasti anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

Younghee lee : nanti bakal di kasih tau kok :)

Indigorasengan23 : di tunggu aja endingnya ya.. bakal di bikin sad ending atau happy ending :3

Dewazz : gahaha.. ditunggu aja yak..

Lightflower22 : Authornya aja mau kalo diajak main tembak-tembakan sama papa Sasu XD

EmikoRyuuzaki-chan : ditunggu aja ya.. tapi nggak janji bisa se full SasuSaku..

Chiwe : makasih senpai :)

Kizu583 : Ini sebenernya SasuSaku, Cuma karena Sakura updatenya lewat hp dan bukan lewat laptop, harusnya emang di kasih tanda kurung di pairnya.

Miracahya.1 : yaps.. makasih buat masukannya..

Kimmy Ranaomi : nanti bisa dilihat bakal ada SasuHinanya nggak :3

Fury F : yap.. sudah di update..

Kocchan : sudah di update..

Chacha Savika : yaps.. tapi nggak janji ya..

Shintayumee : Nanti bakal kebuka kok, NaruHina punya affair atau nggak..

Sakutira-chan : makasih :)

Guest : iya nih.. biasa haters, gak berani log-in juga hatersnya.. biasalah, haters mah Cuma bisa omong doang *smirk* udah tau nggak suka sama pair ini, masih dibaca aja ama tu haters.. #curcol

The Deathstalker : makasih buat sarannya :)

Kazuomi Inoue : Hahhahhaa.. makasih sudah mendukung hubungan mereka :)

 **Sakura sudah katakan berkali-kali, jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang Sakura buat bisa klik tombol 'back'. Terimakasih buat yang udah review atau yang udah baca, mau itu yang suka dengan cerita Sakura. Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	5. Chapter 5

**You're Wife**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Bagi yang tidak menyukai adegan perselingkuhan, lemon atau cerita Author, bisa klik tombol 'Back'. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapunn!**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo You're Wife oOo**

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum ketika duduk di sebelah Sakura. Tangan besar Naruto mengelus surai merah muda Sakura diikuti dengan teriakan heboh dari Natsu. Entah dia harus senang atau sedih ketika melihatnya, namun dia bisa melihat emerald Sakura yang sesekali menatapnya.

Haruskah dia mundur?

"Aku akan punya adik? Yeay!" Natsu tidak bisa menahan teriakan hebohnya.

"Jangan terlalu keras bersuara, Natsu." Sakura mengelus rambut pirang Natsu dengan lembut.

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan senyumannya.

"Teme, bisakah kamu mengantarkan Hinata pulang? aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura-ttebayou!" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang sedang menundukan kepalanya sebelum memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, "Sebaiknya aku pulang. selamat atas kehamilanmu, Sakura. Aku turut bahagia, dengan semuanya."

Sakura hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu.

"Hehehe.. terimakasih Teme!" Naruto menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, "Makanya segeralah menikah, teme."

"Hn. Jika kamu masih belum bisa untuk bekerja, kamu bisa mengambil cuti beberapa hari." Sasuke memandang Hinata, "Hinata, ayo kita pulang."

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam memandangi kepergian Sasuke dengan Hinata. Dia cukup sadar diri dengan keadaan dirinya, jika dia tidak mungkin bisa memiliki Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke mengemudi dengan tenang di jalanan malam Tokyo. Di sampingnya, Hinata diam tanpa banyak bicara.

"Hinata, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan." Sasuke sedikit melirik Hinata.

"Ka-katakan saja, Sa-Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka suaranya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"

Hinata melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sa-Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Hubunganmu selain sebagai sekretaris dan atasan."

"T-tidak ada. A-aku tidak me-memiliki hu-hubungan apapun d-dengan Naruto-kun se-selain sebagai se-sekretaris dan a-atasan."

"Tapi sikap Naruto padamu tidak sewajarnya, Hinata." Sasuke memandang Hinata.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

"A-Aku memang sudah la-lama mencintai, Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata masih menundukan kepalanya, "Ta-tapi, aku cukup ta-tahu diri. A-aku tidak mungkin me-merebut Na-Naruto-kun."

Kata-kata Hinata bagaikan menohok hatinya. Hinata yang hanya berstatus sebagai sekretaris Naruto saja bisa mengerti sahabatnya itu. Tetapi dia yang notabene menjadi sahabatnya, malah menusuk Naruto dari belakang. Dia memang bukan sahabat yang baik.

"Hn. Kita sudah sampai di apartemenmu, Hinata."

Hinata sedikit membungkukan badannya dan membuka pintu mobil Sasuke.

"Te-terimakasih untuk tu-tumpangannya, Sa-Sasuke-kun." Hinata segera turun dari mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke tanpa banyak bicara mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku di depan apartemennya.

.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan menatap langit-langit kamar rawatnya. Hubungannya dan Sasuke sudah selesai sampai disini, dia tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi. Meski hatinya sudah dibawa Sasuke hingga tak bersisa, dia tidak bisa menodai pernikahannya dan juga Naruto.

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia menatap Naruto yang masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya setelah membeli minuman.

"Kenapa belum tidur, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengantuk, anata." Sakura tersenyum.

Naruto memandang Natsu yang tertidur di sofa sembari memeluk mainan pemberiannya. Dia memandang Sakura dan mencium dahi itu dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah, kamu tidak ingin menyakiti anak kita bukan?"

Seharusnya dia beruntung, memiliki suami yang baik hati seperti Naruto. Andaikan saja, dia bisa membuka pintu hatinya untuk suaminya itu.

 **oOo You're Wife oOo**

Sasuke benar-benar merasa hampa. Sakura telah izin cuti untuk seminggu ke depan dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain meng-iyakan permintaan Sakura. Dadanya berkecamuk kala teringat bagaimana ekspresi bahagia Naruto ketika mengetahui Sakura hamil. Tegakah dia merusak rumah tangga sahabatnya? Meski dia di juluki pangeran es, dia tidak akan tega untuk merusak keluarga sahabatnya.

 _Ddrrtt.. ddrrtt.._

Sasuke memandang ponsel _touchscreen_ nya yang bergetar. Memandang Caller IDnya, barulah dia mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Moshi-moshi, ibu?"

.

"Istirahatlah, Sakura." Naruto mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut, "Aku akan menyuruh Genma untuk mengantar dan menjemput Natsu. Aku harus pergi ke Akita."

"Berapa lama kamu akan pergi?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin besok aku sudah kembali. Jangan merindukanku-ttebayou!"

"Jangan mulai kepedean, Naruto-kun." Sakura mendenguskan tawanya, "Sebaiknya kamu segera berangkat, bukankah kamu ada rapat hari ini?"

"Aku hampir lupa, rasanya aku ingin di rumah menemanimu." Naruto tersenyum, "Sebaiknya aku berangkat, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika ada apa-apa, kamu bisa memintakan bibi Chiyo untuk memasakan sesuatu untukmu."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum ketika Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam mobilnya, sebelum akhirnya mobilnya menghilang di tikungan jalan. Mengelus perutnya, tiba-tiba dia menginginkan ramen dengan ekstra tomat. Ughh.. ini pasti karena keinginan anaknya.

"Kamu ingin tomat ya, sayang. Persis seperti ayahmu." Sakura segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan meminta bibi Chiyo, pembantu rumah tangga yang baru saja dipekerjakan oleh Naruto.

.

.

Sakura sedang menikmati semangkuk ramen dengan ekstra tomat ketika telinganya menangkap suara mobil memasuki pelataran rumahnya. Meninggalkan acara makannya, Sakura segera menuju ruang tamu untuk melihat siapa yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Emeraldnya segera membulat ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke terlihat gagah dengan balutan jas, namun wajahnya terlihat kelelahan. Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dan mendaratkan kepalanya diantara tengkuk Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura mengelus punggung tegap Sasuke.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Sakura?"

Firasat Sakura mengatakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Keluargaku menjodohkanku."

.

"Kaa-chan! Mana ikan tunaku!"

Sakura datang dengan sepiring ikan tuna dan memberikannya kepada Natsu. Sasuke sendiri menatap banyak makanan yang di masak Sakura, tentu saja dengan banyak potongan tomat di dalamnya.

Dia sudah puas menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Ibunya menelponnya dan memintanya untuk pulang. Siapa yang sangka, jika keluarga Uzumaki Karin sudah ada disana dan menyambutnya. Keluarganya memintanya untuk menikah dengan Uzumaki Karin.

Menarik nafas panjang, onyxnya menatap Sakura yang masih sibuk menyiapkan berbagai makan malam. Wanita berambut pink itu tidak bisa banyak berkomentar, wanita itu memilih bungkam hingga sekarang.

"Makanlah, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menyendokan potongan ikan tuna ke piring Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai memakan ikan tunanya. Onyxnya menatap Sakura yang sedang menanggapi Natsu yang mulai rewel.

"Suapi aku, kaa-chan!" pinta Natsu.

"Belajarlah makan sendiri, jagoan." Sasuke mengelus rambut Natsu dengan pelan, "Sebentar lagi kamu akan memiliki seorang adik, kamu harus bisa menjadi contoh bagi adikmu kelak."

Menggembungkan pipinya, Natsu menyantap ikan tunanya dengan setengah hati. Dalam hatinya, dia membenarkan apa yang menjadi perkataan Sasuke. Biar bagaimanapun, dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika dia akan melindungi adiknya kelak.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar milik Sakura setelah menemani Natsu tidur. Bocah lelaki itu tidak berhenti mengoceh dan baru berhenti ketika dia membacakan dongeng untuk bocah lelaki itu.

Onyxnya menatap Sakura yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Dia langsung memeluk Sakura dan menyandarkan kepalanya di tengkuk Sakura.

"Hn."

"Terimalah perjodohan itu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya, dia membalik tubuh Sakura hingga menghadapnya.

"Tapi, Sakura-"

"Kita tidak akan pernah bersatu, Sasuke-kun. Hubunganku dan dirimu adalah sebuah kesalahan, kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dan tidak akan bisa."

Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman di bibir mungil Sakura. Onyxnya menyiratkan sebuah cinta yang terpendam.

"Aku tidak akan bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirimu. Kalau begitu, izinkan aku untuk memilikimu lagi malam ini."

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sasuke membawanya ke ranjangnya. Malam ini, biarkan mereka saling melampiaskan cinta terpendam mereka sekali lagi.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan memandang Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Tersenyum, tangannya mengelus pipi putih Sasuke dengan lembut. Inikah jalan hidupnya? Sampai kapanpun, Kami-sama bahkan tidak merestuinya.

"Ugghh.. Sakuraahh.. aku masih ngantuk.." Sasuke menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

Sakura sedikit terkekeh geli melihat wajah menggemaskan Sasuke ketika tidur.

"Bangunlah Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun sebentar lagi akan pulang."

Bukannya bangun, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, kapan kamu akan menikah?" Sakura balas memeluk Sasuke dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn, minggu depan. Ibu tidak menerima toleransi, beliau sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Bahkan Kami-sama saja tidak merestui kita untuk bersatu."

"Hn." Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya dan menyamankan dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun! Bangun!"

"Hn, aku bangun, Sakura." Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang.

Sakura menutupi dirinya yang telanjang sebelum mengambil gaun malamnya dan memakainya.

"Sebentar lagi Naruto-kun akan pulang, sebaiknya kamu segera pulang, Sasuke-kun."

.

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya ketika melihat lamborghini berwarna dark blue berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Mengangkat satu alisnya, dia seperti mengenali mobil itu. Mobil milik sahabatnya.

Memarkir mobilnya di halaman rumahnya, dia segera turun dari dalam mobilnya. Tidak mungkin sahabatnya itu datang ke rumanya. Melihat senyuman Sakura ketika menyambutnya, membuat dadanya menghangat.

 **oOo You're Wife oOo**

Sasuke memandang surat yang diberikan Sakura kepadanya. Pagi-pagi saat dia datang, Sakura langsung memberikannya amplop. Mengangkat satu alisnya, dia memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Hn, apa ini?"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Itu surat pengunduran diri. Aku berhenti dari pekerjaan ini."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Hn, berikan alasan kenapa kamu harus mengundurkan diri?"

Emerald milik Sakura menatap dalam-dalam onyx milik Sasuke. Dia bisa melihat raut kekecewaan di mata hitam yang selalu tegas itu. Dia sudah memikirkannya selama tiga hari setelah malam panasnya dengan Sasuke, dia tidak bisa terus berada di sisi pemuda itu.

Sasuke akan menikah, dia tidak ingin terus menerus terjebak dengan perasaan di dalam hatinya. Sudah saatnya dia melepas cintanya untuk Sasuke dan membiarkan pemuda itu bahagia bersama seseorang. Dan itu bukan dirinya.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya ingin kembali menulis saja."

Sasuke memandang dalam-dalam emerald milik Sakura. Bohong! Dia bisa melihat kebohongan di mata itu. Sakura boleh membohonginya, tetapi tidak dengan emeraldnya itu.

"Aku tahu kamu berbohong Sakura, katakan alasan sesungguhnya. Apa kamu mengundurkan diri karena aku akan menikah?"

Sakura memilih bungkam. Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang mudah itu, lidahnya serasa kelu hanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan alasan sesungguhnya, jika dia merelakan cintanya untuk pergi.

Menarik nafas panjang, Sasuke meletakan amplop berisi surat pengunduran diri Sakura di mejanya.

"Kamu boleh pergi, Sakura. Tayuya akan memberikan uang pesangon untukmu."

Sakura buru-buru undur diri dan keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Rasa sesak di dadanya sudah tidak terbendung lagi, air matanya tumpah seketika. Sekali lagi dia menekankan pada hatinya, jika semua ini adalah yang terbaik.

Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa menahan kesedihan hatinya. Mengapa Kami-sama tidak membiarkan dia bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya? Mengapa Kami-sama bersikap egois padanya. Mungkin setelah ini, hidupnya tidak akan sama seperti saat Sakura masih berada di sisinya.

Lamunannya buyar ketika ponselnya bergetar. Sial! Dia lupa jika dia harus menghadiri acara makan malam bersama calon istrinya.

.

.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang ketika memandang dirinya di cermin. Dia berada di ruang ganti dan sebentar lagi pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan. Selama tiga hari ini, dia mengurung diri di apartemennya tanpa melakukan apapun. Beberapa orang mungkin berfikir jika dia mengalami kegugupan menjelang hari pernikahan. Tetapi di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Entah mengapa, hatinya merasa hampa tanpa Sakura. Dia tidak nafsu makan dan melakukan apapun. Puncaknya adalah hari ini, ibunya mengomel panjang lebar karena dia terlihat pucat di hari pernikahannya. Ini tidak akan terjadi jika yang menikah dengannya adalah Sakura.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sakura. Sampai hari ini, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita berambut merah muda itu lagi.

"Teme!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang sahabatnya yang datang dengan cengiran lebarnya. Sasuke memandang keheranan kearah Hinata yang berjalan malu-malu dengan satu tangannya yang digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Selamat Teme! Aku tidak menyangka jika sahabatku ini akan menikah juga!" Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke masih memandang tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Hinata, "Ngomong-ngomong dobe, dimana-"

"Sakura?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan wajah serius, "Aku sudah bercerai dengannya."

.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjangnya dan tangannya merogoh bawah bantalnya. Mengambil sebuah kertas, dia memandang kertas yang merupakan sebuah foto. Foto dirinya dan pemuda dengan onyxnya yang sedang tersenyum kearah kamera. Foto yang diambil ketika mereka jalan-jalan ke pantai bersama teman satu kelas mereka.

Mengusap perutnya, Sakura tersenyum miris. Tidak ada yang tersisa lagi, dia tidak bisa memiliki Sasuke dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Yang dimilikinya sekarang, hanyalah bayi yang sedang di kandungnya.

"Kaa-chan! Aku lapal!" Natsu memasuki kamarnya dan bergelayut manja.

Setidaknya dia masih memiliki satu malaikat kecil yang akan selalu menemaninya.

.

Onyx Sasuke membulat tidak percaya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak mungkin kamu dan Sakura-"

"Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini jauh-jauh hari dengan Sakura. Aku tahu jika dia tidak akan bisa mencintaiku dan aku pun tidak bisa memaksakan perasaannya terhadapku. Aku juga tahu jika dia masih mencintaimu dan dia menyimpan fotomu di bawah bantalnya. Aku juga tahu, setiap pagi dan mau tidur dia selalu memandangi fotomu. Aku juga tahu jika bayi yang di kandung Sakura adalah anak kalian."

Sasuke benar-benar tidak berkutik. Semua kejutan ini nyaris membuat jantungnya turun ke perut.

"Dobe-"

"Saat malam pertama kami, aku tidak menyentuh Sakura. Dia selalu tersenyum sepanjang pesta pernikahan kami, tapi matanya tertuju padamu. Saat pagi hari setelah malam pertama kami, aku menemukan bantalnya basah sebasah-basahnya. Dia semalaman pasti menangis, meratapi nasibnya yang harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya demi membalas budi keluarganya.

Aku akhirnya berhasil menyentuhnya, setelah orang tua kami memaksa Sakura untuk segera hamil. Malam itu, aku menjadi manusia paling beruntung di dunia karena berhasil mendapatkan keperawanan Sakura. Namun aku tidak merasa puas, justru sebaliknya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah kepadanya, teme.

Hingga akhirnya Natsu lahir dan Sakura akhirnya bisa tersenyum berkat Natsu. Namun, senyumnya berbeda ketika bersamamu. Aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya lagi sejak malam itu, sudah dipastikan jika anak yang di kandung Sakura adalah anak kalian. Bukan anakku atau orang lain, tentu saja aku juga mengetahui malam panas kalian-ttebayou. Maka dari itu, aku sengaja menjadikannya sekretarismu, agar dia menjadi lebih hidup dan bahagia. Seharusnya aku menceraikannya dari awal dan membiarkannya bahagia bersamamu. Sekali lagi, aku terlambat menyadarinya."

Sasuke benar-benar shock mendngar semua penjelasan Naruto. Baru kali ini sahabatnya itu bisa seserius ini dan otak jeniusnya masih memproses semuanya. Kenyataan yang diterimanya ini sungguh begitu tiba-tiba dan membuat otaknya menjadi macet.

"Lalu, hubunganmu dengan Hinata?" Sasuke masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku memang awalnya menjadikan Hinata sebagai pelampiasanku. Lalu kemudian, Sakura mengetahui hubungan gelapku dan Hinata. Dia lalu mengusulkan perceraian agar aku bisa bahagia dengan Hinata. Tadinya aku tidak ingin menceraikannya, setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, aku tidak mungkin bisa membuatnya bahagia jika orang yang dicintainya saja adalah dirimu.

Saat aku ke Seoul, aku sengaja melakukan itu dengan menitipkan Sakura padamu. Aku sengaja ingin membuat kalian bersatu secara tidak langsung, saat itu aku juga melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Hinata. Keluargaku sudah menerimanya dan mereka menerima semuanya jika aku telah bercerai dari Sakura. Hakim memutuskan hak asuh Natsu jatuh ke tangan Sakura, aku juga tetap membiayai semua kebutuhannya tiap bulan." Naruto tersenyum dan merangkul Hinata, "Lagi pula, Hinata juga sedang mengandung buah cinta kami."

Sasuke benar-benar masih belum memahami apa yang menjadi penjelasan Naruto. Semua ini terasa mendadak untuk dicerna otaknya.

"Kejar dia teme. Jangan siksa perasaan kalian lagi. Selama bertahun-tahun kalian memendam perasaan ini, sudah saatnya kalian bersatu."

Bagaikan tersadar, Sasuke memandang Naruto.

"Lalu, dimana Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Dia ada di rumah. Dia sebenarnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di New York, aku tidak tahu dia akan berangkat kapan. Sebaiknya kamu segera mengejarnya sebelum dia pergi."

Sasuke buru-buru keluar dari ruang gantinya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia bisa mengucapkan terimakasih setelah bertemu lagi dengan sahabatnya nanti, yang terpenting adalah cintanya bisa dia genggam.

"Sasuke! Kamu mau kemana! Pernikahanmu akan dimulai sebentar lagi!" Itu suara kakaknya.

"Aniki, sebaiknya aniki antarkan aku ke suatu tempat." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang kakaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi tidak mengerti.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, sebaiknya aniki segera mengantarkanku ke suatu tempat."

Itachi tidak banyak bertanya dan langsung menuju pintu belakang gereja diikuti dengan Sasuke. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semua ini. Sekarang yang terpenting, Sakura tidak akan hilang lagi dari pelukannya.

Semoga saja, Kami-sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **Balasan Review :**

Kazuomi Inoue : ini sudah di lanjut.. :)

Pinktomato : sudah..

Guest (1) : sudah..

Sa'adah337 : ini sudah di lanjut.. :)

Kizu583 : maaf kalau nggak bisa ngasih sasuke dan Sakura dalam kurung seperti ini **[Sasuke U, Sakura H]** karena author sendiri upload cerita ini lewat hp. Harap dimaklumi, bukan maksudnya untuk PHP.

Jey Sakura : mungkin ini lumayan panjang (?)

Uchiharunooo : terimakasih atas sarannya.. saran dari readers akan diterima dengan baik oleh author :)

Kimmy Ranaomi : Iyaaaaaa.. XD emang sengaja di bikin hamil! XD

Younghee lee : sudah..

Yoktf : sudah..

Lee Hyunmi : sudah..

LolName : di cerita yang author selalu buat, emang SasuSaku yang mendominasi..

Shintaayumee : Hahaha.. ini sudah di lanjut.. terimakasih atas semangatnya! :D

Lightflower22 : tergantung apa pelurunya XD

Queenshila : nggak log in nggak apa-apa kok, kamu mau meninggalkan review aja, Sakura udah seneng :) biasalah haters.. haters itu tandanya iri, iri itu tanda tak mampu XD

Fury F : mungkin bisa dilihat di chap selanjutnya anaknya jadinya apa XD

Guest (2) : ini sudah di lanjut..

Hima-chan : buat lemon.. author nggak bisa janji ya.. soalnya suka mimisan sendiri kalo buat lemon XD

Michelle : iya makasih.. udah, haters mah biarin aja.. anggap aja anjing yang mengaum (?) XD mana ada otaku sejati yang menjelek-jelekan pair lainnya, apalagi dalam fandom atau anime yang sama.. bener nggak? XD

Dewazz : iya nih, Sakuranya subur sih XD

EmikoRyuuzaki-chan : nggak janji yah XD author mah nggak bisa bikin yang hot XD

 **Yeay! Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk yang telah membaca dan meninggalkan review di kotak review dan yang sudah mendukung cerita ini hingga sejauh ini! *nyeka ingus* Maaf kalau updatenya agak telat nih XD pengen bikin yang memuaskan pembaca, tapi nggak tahu jadinya memuaskan apa nggak. Sakura harap bisa memuaskan!**

 **Terimakasih banyak minna!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	6. Chapter 6

**You're Wife**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(** _ **Bagi yang tidak menyukai adegan perselingkuhan, lemon atau cerita author, bisa klik tombol 'Back'. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dialarang COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo You're Wife oOo**

Sakura mengelus rambut Natsu yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya. Tersenyum, dia mulai mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit dengan pelan. Meski dia tidak bisa memiliki Sasuke, setidaknya pria itu telah menanamkan benih di dalam rahimnya. Darah daging pemuda itu, meski mereka tidak pernah terikat dengan yang namanya pernikahan.

Memandang jam di dinding, Sasuke kini mungkin telah mengucapkan janji suci dengan Karin. Pria itu pasti akan bahagia dengan Karin. Setidaknya, Karin bukanlah seorang janda dengan satu orang anak.

.

.

 _Tiiiinnnnnnn!_

Sasuke hanya bisa menahan nafas ketika kakaknya itu hampir saja membunuhnya. Jika saja kakaknya itu tidak membanting stir untuk menghindari truk, nyawanya akan melayang dengan sia-sia. Itachi sendiri memandang adiknya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Adiknya itu baru saja menceritakan tentang Sakura dan juga bayi yang di kandung wanita berambut merah muda itu, tentu saja pengakuan adiknya itu membuatnya shock.

Sekarang Itachi mengerti, mengapa adiknya terlihat pucat ketika hari pernikahannya ini. Tentu saja karena dia harus meninggalkan wanita yang bahkan sedang mengandung darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Kau bajingan brengsek yang gila, otouto," umpat Itachi.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya mendengar umpatan Itachi. Kakaknya itu hampir saja membunuhnya dan berani mengumpat kepadanya. Benar-benar minta diberi pelajaran, keriput tua sialan itu.

"Kau baru saja hampir membunuhku, aniki. Jika aku mati sekarang, aku tidak akan bisa melihat anakku nanti."

Itachi melirik adiknya itu. Dalam hidupnya, dia belum pernah melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang campur aduk seperti itu. Sakura pasti menjadi wanita istimewa dalam hidup adiknya itu.

"Untung saja, Naruto tidak membunuhmu."

Sasuke melirik Itachi sebelum mendenguskan wajahnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan apapun sekarang. Yang terpenting, dia harus mendapatkan Sakura.

"Dia tidak akan pernah membunuhku, aniki."

.

.

"Kaa-chan, kapan tou-chan akan pulang?" tanya Natsu ketika makan siangnya telah habis.

Sakura tersenyum miris dan mengusap surai pirang putranya itu. Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan kepada anak berusia empat tahun tentang apa yang namanya perceraian. Tidak, dia tidak ingin Natsu mengetahui apa itu perceraian. Dia tidak ingin Natsu tahu jika ayah dan ibunya telah berpisah.

"Tou-san sedang pergi jauh, sayang." Sakura tersenyum.

"Kapan tou-chan akan pulang?" Natsu memandang ibunya dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

Sakura menggigit bibir dalamnya.

"Mungkin lama sekali."

Natsu terlihat sedih. Biar bagaimanapun, dia pasti akan merindukan ayahnya.

"Natsu pasti akan melindukan tou-chan."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk putranya dan menumpahkan air matanya. Natsu adalah hidupnya. Tanpa Natsu, dia tidak akan bisa bertahan hingga saat ini.

"Sakura."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Natsu dan memandang siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Emeraldnya membulat tidak percaya melihat wajah pemuda yang dipenuhi keringat dan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Sasuke-kun.."

.

Itachi tersenyum ketika Natsu mengajaknya bermain mobil-mobilan. Sebagai putra sulung dalam keluarganya, dia terbiasa bermain dengan adiknya. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengambil hati seorang Namikaze Natsu. Onyxnya melirik adiknya dan yang sedang duduk berdampingan dengan Sakura. Dia ingin melihat bagaimana adiknya memperjuangkan cintanya.

"Ke-kenapa kamu ada disini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Hn." Sasuke memandang Sakura, "Aku membatalkan pernikahanku."

Emerald indah itu semakin membulat tidak percaya.

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke-kun-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Naruto sudah menceritakan tentang perceraian kalian."

Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain bungkam. Sasuke sendiri melirik Itachi, memberi kode untuk membawa Natsu menjauh.

"Mau bermain kuda-kudaan dengan paman?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Itachi, membuat Natsu menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Dia langsung membawa Natsu masuk ke dalam kamar bocah kecil itu dan memberikan waktu untuk Sasuke dan Sakura bicara berdua.

"Ki-kita tidak mungkin bisa bersatu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa yang salah, Sakura? Kamu sudah bercerai dengan Naruto, tidak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan kita."

"Kedua orang tuamu pasti tidak setuju, Sasuke-kun. Aku seorang janda dengan satu orang anak, keluargamu pasti menginginkan seorang istri yang bukan sepertiku."

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sakura. Dia langsung membungkam bibir Sakura ke dalam ciuman yang panjang.

"Mereka akan setuju. Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan."

 **oOo You're Wife oOo**

Sakura membuka matanya dan dia bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke memeluk perut telanjangnya dari balik selimut yang mereka kenakan. Kemarin, mereka belum selesai berdebat dan Sasuke sudah membungkamnya dengan satu ciuman yang panjang. Dia tidak bisa menolaknya dan mereka malah berakhir diatas ranjang semalam.

Sakura bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke mengelus perutnya. Mengelus buah cinta mereka yang tumbuh di dalam rahimnya.

"Ohayou," bisik Sasuke.

Sakura membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang Sasuke yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Seks yang hebat?" Sasuke bertanya dengan seringainya.

Sakura bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Pria dihadapannya ini selalu bisa membuatnya tersipu.

"Masalah kita belum selesai, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Masalah kita sudah berakhir. Dengan seks yang hebat semalam, menandakan bahwa masalah kita telah selesai."

"Tapi, orang tuamu-"

"Orang tuaku pasti setuju, Sakura." Sasuke kembali membungkam Sakura dalam ciuman yang panjang, "Ssssh.. hanya dengan menciummu saja kamu mampu membuatku terangsang, Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun!"

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Kaa-chan! Paman Sasuke! Salapan sudah siap!"

Sakura langsung mendorong dada bidang Sasuke untuk menjauh. Itu suara Natsu! Bagaimana dia bisa lupa pada putranya itu!

.

Sakura muncul dengan sebuah terusan berwarna hijau diikuti Sasuke. Mereka segera menuju ruang makan dan menemukan Natsu juga Itachi sudah duduk di kursi makan. Sakura tersenyum dan langsung membelai rambut putranya itu.

"Kaa-chan kenapa lama sekali! Kaa-chan di kamal telus dali kemalin!" Natsu mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan menciumi pipi gembil Natsu dengan gemas. Itachi sendiri melirik adiknya yang begitu hidup itu. Baru kali ini dia melihat wajah adiknya begitu bahagia.

.

.

Itachi menghentikan mobilnya di depan mansion Uchiha. Onyxnya menyipit melihat mobil berwarna merah yang terparkir di depan mobilnya. Tanpa diberitahu pun, dia tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu.

"Sasuke, ayo turun."

Sasuke turun dari dalam mobil milik kakaknya dengan tenang. Dia sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya jika bertemu dengan keluarganya. Dia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu, dia akan mempertahankan Sakura apapun yang terjadi.

"Cucuku memang begitu."

"Tetapi dia membatalkan pernikahan dengan putriku begitu saja! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan."

"Maafkan kelakuan Sasuke-kun, tuan Uzumaki."

Sasuke bisa mendengar percakapan keluarganya. Tentu saja keluarga Karin pasti akan menuntutnya karena membatalkan pernikahan dengan putrinya.

Mikoto langsung bangkit dan menyambut kedua putranya ketika memasuki rumah.

"Sasuke-kun! Kamu kemana saja semalam!"

"Hn." Sasuke memandang ibunya sebelum memandang Tuan Uzumaki yang merupakan ayah dari Karin.

"Putra anda harus bertanggung jawab, Fugaku! Dia tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahan dengan putriku begitu saja!"

"Hn. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal." Sasuke buka suara, membuat semua orang memandang kearahnya, "Apakah aku tidak boleh bahagia?"

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku.

"Jika aku menikah dengan Karin, apakah kalian bisa menjamin jika aku akan bahagia? Sedangkan aku sendiri memiliki seorang wanita yang aku cintai."

Mereka semua terdiam. Madara yang kemudian bangkit dan memandang cucunya itu.

"Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau, tuan Uzumaki."

"Apa maksud anda?!" Ayah Karin terlihat tidak terima, "Aku meminta ganti rugi! Pernikahan yang dilakukan adalah kerja sama perusahaan kita, aku akan menuntut anda!"

"Lakukan saja." Madara menatap sengit ayah Karin, "Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kalian melakukan hal itu padaku."

Ayah Karin pergi dengan wajah yang memerah. Sial! Dia dipermalukan seperti itu, dia akan membalas semuanya.

Madara memandang Sasuke sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika mendengar perkataan kakeknya.

"Bawa wanita itu ke hadapanku."

.

.

Natsu menggoyangkan kakinya ke depan dan belakang sembari sapphirenya memandang ibunya yang sedang mengoleskan sesuatu di wajah. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa harus mengenakan sebuah jas malam ini, tetapi ibunya mengatakan jika mereka akan menemui keluarga paman Sasuke.

"Kaa-chan, kapan paman Sasuke akan menjemput kita?" tanya Natsu penuh antusias.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." Sakura tersenyum dan kembali meneliti make upnya.

Terdengar bel pintu rumahnya dibunyikan. Natsu segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

"Paman Sasuke!"

Sasuke langsung mengambil Natsu ke dalam gendongannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Dimana Kaa-sanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Umm.. kaa-chan masih di kamalnya."

Sakura muncul dengan sebuah gaun malam berwarna hitam yang begitu elegant. Rambut pink yang indah itu digulung keatas, memperlihatkan leher jenjang itu.

"Kaa-sanmu cantik, ya?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencubit lengan Sasuke.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke berhenti di depan mansion Uchiha. Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum melepas sabuk pengamannya. Dia gugup, dalam hidupnya sekalipun, dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu dengan keluarga Sasuke.

"Kita ada dimana, paman?" tanya Natsu memandang Sasuke.

"Kita ada di rumah paman. Ayo kita sebaiknya turun."

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke sendiri mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan yang Sakura rasakan. Mereka langsung masuk menuju ruang makan dan melihat seluruh keluarga Uchiha atelah berkumpul di meja makan. Itachi adalah orang pertama yang menyapa mereka.

"Sasuke, Sakura!" Itachi melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum gugup ketika seluruh keluarga Sasuke menatap kearahnya.

Madara meminum anggurnya sebelum buka suara.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah itu." Madara meletakan gelasnya, "Bukan begitu, Haruno Sakura?"

Seluruh mata yang ada disitu memandang Madara dengan pandangan terkejut. Sasuke sendiri tidak percaya jika kakeknya mengenal Sakura. Sakura sendiri tidak kalah terkejutnya, karena dia pun baru pertama kali melihat bagaimana wajah pendiri Uchiha itu.

"Ano.. maaf, bagaimana anda bisa mengenal saya?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Aku mengenalmu, juga kedua orang tuamu. Mebuki dan Kizashi Haruno."

"Dari mana ayah bisa mengenalnya?" Mikoto tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Ibumu bekerja sebagai dokter bukan? Dan ayahmu sebagai pengusaha?" Madara meneguk anggurnya, "Ibumu yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa anakku, Obito. Dulu, Obito pernah memiliki penyakit kelainan hati, ibumu berusaha mati-matian untuk menyembuhkan Obito. Aku ingin membalas semua jasa kalian, tetapi keluarga kalian sudah pindah entah kemana. Dan yang aku dengar, jika mereka memiliki seorang anak bernama Haruno Sakura."

"Kenapa kakek tidak pernah menceritakan tentang hal itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hn. Kalian tidak ada yang bertanya, jadi aku juga diam saja. Lagi pula, aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan keluarga Haruno itu."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apapun. Dia bahkan masih mencrena apa yang baru saja di katakan kakek dari Sasuke itu. Madara memandang Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Bukankah kamu telah menikah dengan putra dari keluarga Namikaze?" tanya Madara.

"Hn, dia sudah bercerai, kakek." Sasuke yang menjawab, "Aku akan tetap menikahinya, meski dia seorang janda sekalipun."

"Tadinya aku ingin melihat seperti apa pilihanmu, tetapi ketika melihat wajah yang tidak asing itu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

Natsu yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti apa yang sedng orang dewasa itu bicarakan mulai merengek. Dia menarik-narik dasi Sasuke.

"Paman Sasuke! Aku lapal!" rengek Natsu.

Sasuke memandang Natsu yang kini sedang merengek dalam gendongannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan Natsu begitu saja.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Mikoto dengan ramah.

"Natsu! Namikaze Natsu!" Natsu menjawab dengan semangat.

Mikoto mengambil alih Natsu dari gendongan Sasuke dan membawanya ke dalam gendongannya. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menciumi pipi gembil Natsu.

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu, sayang?" tanya Mikoto.

Natsu mencoba berfikir. Namun yang terlintas di benaknya pertama kali adalah ramen. Tentu saja, itu adalah makanan favoritnya.

"Lamen! Aku suka Lamen!" Natsu menjawab dengan semangat.

"Ugh.." Mikoto kembali menciumi pipi gembil Natsu. Dari pertama dia melihat bocah kecil itu, dia langsung jatuh hati padanya.

"Sasuke, kamu bahkan langsung membawakan ibu seorang cucu." Mikoto terkiki geli ketika Natsu memeluk lehernya dengan erat, "Aku akan membuatkan ramen untuk Natsu. Kalian bicarakan saja tentang pernikahan atau apapun itu, Ayo Natsu! Kita buat ramen yang lezat untukmu."

Madara memandang Sasuke dan Sakura yang terlihat shock itu.

"Duduklah disini, Sakura."

.

Sakura mengelus rambut Natsu dengan lembut ketika putranya itu sudah terlelap diatas ranjang di kamar tamu. Dia tidak menyangka jika kakek dari Sasuke bisa ramah seperti itu, dia pikir kakek Madara itu pria yang serius seperti Sasuke. Keseriusan Sasuke, menurun dari ayahnya.

Mereka akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan secepat mungkin. Apalagi dengan bayi yang ada di kandungannya saat ini. Bahkan ketika keluarga Sasuke mengetahui perihal kehamilannya, mereka menjadi semakin heboh dan gencar untuk merencanakan pernikahan mereka.

Besok mereka akan pergi ke Osaka untuk menemui keluarganya. Setelah itu, mereka akan menikah di Kuil Nakano milik keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke muncul dengan piyamanya dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Mereka tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan cara apa rasa bahagia mereka hari ini.

Sakura tidak perlu takut lagi. Keluarga Uchiha yang menurutnya menakutkan itu, malah menerimanya dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

 _10 tahun kemudian.._

"Sarada! Ayo berangkat!"

Kediaman keluarga Uchiha begitu ramai di pagi hari. Siapa lagi jika bukan Natsu dan adiknya, Sarada. Natsu memandang adiknya yang mencoba memakai sepatunya. Wajahnya begitu mirip dengan wajah ayahnya, Sasuke.

Dia baru mengerti apa itu yang dinamakan perceraian. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa dia harus memanggil paman Sasuke menjadi sebutan Papa. Dia juga baru mengerti, alasan kandasnya pernikahan antara ibunya dan juga ayah kandungnya.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, pertama kali dia melihat Sarada lahir di dunia ini dia langsung menyayangi adiknya itu. Dia bahkan selalu melindungi Sarada kemanapun adiknya itu pergi. Mengingat Boruto selalu mengganggu adiknya itu.

"Natsu, jaga adikmu baik-baik." Sakura muncul dengan apron dan perutnya yang membuncit.

"Mama, jalan pelan-pelan." Natsu membantu ibunya untuk duduk di kursi makan. Ibunya kini sedang mengandung adik keduanya dan dia khawatir melihat bagaimana ibunya berjalan kesusahan dengan perut yang telah membesar itu.

"Mama!" Sarada mendekati mereka dan langsung memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

"Ada apa, Sarada? Ayo segera berangkat sekolah." Sakura tersenyum memandang putrinya itu.

"Sarada benci sekolah." Sarada mendenguskan wajahnya, "Aku benci dengan Boruto."

Natsu tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika satu nama disebutkan Sarada. Tentu saja dia mengenal siapa itu Boruto. Salah satu adik tirinya juga, hanya beda ibu saja.

"Kaa-chan! Natsu-nii menertawakanku!" Sarada mengadu pada sang Mama.

"Natsu, hentikan tawamu." Sakura mencoba memperingati Natsu untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat, Sarada." Natsu mencium pipi Sakura dan menggandeng adiknya itu untuk berangkat sekolah.

Sakura berjalan pelan mengantarkan kedua anaknya itu hingga depan pintu rumah mereka. Tersenyum, Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Emeraldnya memandang Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Suaminya itu baru saja pulang dari New York untuk mengurus perusahaan cabang Uchiha. Dia akan membiarkan suaminya itu tidur kelelahan, mengingat suaminya itu pasti kelelahan.

"Sakura." Sasuke sedikit membuka matanya dan mendudukan dirinya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berjalan mendekati suaminya itu.

"Apa Natsu dan Sarada sudah berangkat sekolah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Um.. sudah, memang ada apa?"

Melihat seringaian Sasuke, membuat Sakura mundur perlahan. Namun niatnya itu gagal ketika Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi putraku yang ada di dalam sana."

"A-apa! T-tunggu dulu- aahhh.. Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

"Natsu-nii."

Natsu yan merasa namanya di panggil menoleh menatap adiknya itu.

"Ada apa, Sarada?"

"Um.. apa memiliki adik itu menyenangkan?"

Natsu mengangkat satu alisnya, lalu dia paham kemana arah pembicaraan Sarada.

"Memangnya kenapa? Memiliki adik itu menyenangkan, kamu akan memiliki teman bermain nanti."

Sarada menundukan kepalanya. Meremas ujung-ujung roknya dengan gusar.

"Nanti... Mama dan Papa tidak sayang lagi padaku."

Natsu tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Sarada dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku bahagia memiliki adik. Aku tidak membencimu, justru aku menyayangimu. Memiliki adik itu menyenangkan."

Sarada sedikit merasa lega ketika mendengar penuturan kakaknya. Tetapi dia masih sedikit takut.

Mereka sampai di sekolah dan beberapa gadis-gadis menyapa Natsu. Tentu saja, untuk pemuda seusianya, dia banyak dikagumi oleh gadis-gadis di sekolahnya.

"Masuklah ke dalam kelasmu, Sarada." Natsu tersenyum.

Sarada menganggukan kepalanya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelasnya.

.

.

"Wajahmu terlihat murung, Sarada." Inojin memandang wajah teman sebangkunya itu.

"Hn."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Sarada yang sedang mengerjakan soal matematika sedikit melirik Inojin.

"Tidak."

Tak berapa lama, mereka menolehkan kepala ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki memasuki kelasnya. Mata hitam Sarada segera memandang kakaknya yang terlihat panik.

"Sarada, ikut aku sekarang juga," ucap Natsu, "Ini tentang Mama."

.

Sarada memandang Mamanya yang terlihat kesakitan ketika di bawa masuk ke dalam ruang bersalin. Sarada tidak mengerti, mengapa melahirkan itu begitu menyiksa. Dia tidak tega melihat wajah Mamanya yang kesakitan.

"Papa, Mama akan baik-baik saja, bukan?" tanya Sarada.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menggendong Sarada.

"Tentu saja, Mama itu orang yang kuat."

Sarada melingkarkan tangannya di leher Papanya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Saat membuka matanya, dia berada di sebuah sofa dan dia tidak melihat kakaknya maupun Papanya disana. Yang dilihatnya, Mamanya yang sedang tertidur sembari memeluk sebuah bungkusan kain.

Dibalut dengan rasa penasaran, Sarada turun dari sofanya dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Mamanya. Ternyata, disana ada seorang bayi mungil dengan rambut pink yang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Jadi, dia adalah adiknya?

Sarada mengangkat tangannya dan menusuk-nusukan jari telunjuknya di pipi adik barunya itu. Apanya yang menyenangkan? Bagaimana mungkin seorang bayi yang masih kecil itu diajak bermain? Bagaimana bisa menjadi menyenangkan?

Tiba-tiba, adiknya itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan terdengarlah suara tangisan yang menggelegar. Sarada langsung mundur menjauh karena terkejut, dia hanya menyentuh pipi adiknya, dia tidak menyakitinya. Sakura hampir terjatuh karena terkejut, dia segera mengambil putranya dan menggendongnya.

"Sssh... tidak apa sayang.." Sakura kemudian memandang Sarada yang terlihat sedikit shock. Putrinya itu pasti terkejut karena adik barunya itu menangis.

"Tidak apa sayang, kakak mengagetkanmu ya."

Sasuke muncul tak berapa lama bersama Natsu karena mendengar tangisan bayi mereka.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, Sasuke-kun. Kenji hanya terkejut." Sakura memandang Sarada, "Kesini, sayang. Tidak usah takut."

Sarada berjalan mendekat dengan ragu-ragu, gadis kecil itu terlihat ketakutan.

"A-aku tidak berbuat hal yang buruk padanya."

"Tidak apa, sayang." Sakura mengelus rambut Sarada dengan lembut, "Adikmu pasti hanya terkejut."

Sarada memandang adiknya yang sedang menyusu itu dari dekat. Natsu yang melihat Sarada begitu awam terhadap anak kecil, segera mendekat dan mengelus rambut adiknya dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa, Sarada. Memiliki adik itu menyenangkan."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat keluarga bahagianya itu.

.

.

.

Sarada memandang Kenji yang tertidur di box bayinya. Terlihat mata emerald itu membulat dan tawa terdengar dari mulut bayi mungil itu.

"Sarada, makan malam sudah siap." Natsu menghampiri Sarada.

Sarada tidak mengerti, apa menyenangkannya memiliki adik. Namun dia memahami satu hal, jika adiknya sudah besar nanti. Dia akan mengajak adiknya bermain.

 **-Owari-**

 **Akhirnya tamat juga :3 ini molor berapa hari ya :3 Sakura harus ngulangin lagi gara-gara data ilang kena virus, mungkin ini nggak beda jauh dari aslinya kali ya.**

 **Buat cerita You're a broken man, sabar aja ya. Bakal update secepatnya tapi nggak janji.. file ilang soalnya XD**

 **Sakura nggak bisa nyebutin satu-satu siapa yang ngereview, tapi Sakura banyak ucapin terimakasih untuk yang telah meninggalkan review atau yang sudah membaca cerita ini hingga tamat.**

 **Arigatou!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
